lo que nos espera
by alexapendragon
Summary: Esta historia es algo diferente a las demas por que entre nuevos personajes aventura y otras muchas cosas sigue siendo igual. esta historia va sobre la academia alice y un nuevo mundo con personajes que no son malos ni tampoco todos buenos a las personas de ese mundo se les conoce y son conjuratrices. penseis que mikan no esta por que si esta y sigue estando loca espero que os..
1. comienzo

Hola a todos Esta es mi primera historia sobre gakuen alice y no sé si les va a gustar esta historia porque no es como las que a veis estado leyendo asta ahora y por eso espero que sea de vuestro gusto y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Bueno en realidad en esta hoja no comienza la historia ni en la siguiente porque esta es de presentación y la siguiente de los personajes que van a entra unos son míos y otros de gakuen alice asique solo me pertenecen én quería deciros que acepto alguna cosa que quieran que junte intentare ponerla pero si me cambia la historia igual la modifico un poco en resumen que acepto comentarios con opiniones etc.….

espero que os guste 


	2. personajes

Esto es necesario que lo lean para que sepan todos lo personajes que van aparecer , ALGUNOS NO DIGO POR QUE NO SON MUY IMPORTANTES sino ya los presentare a lo largo de la historia ;)

* * *

1-Mikan Sakura: en esta historia mikan tiene 14 años es simpática pero torpe y sus sonrisas están llenas de alegría es la mejor amiga de Hotaru .

Fisiko:Mikan tiene el pelo castaño claro casi asta la cintura 5 cm mas arriba. Tiene unos ojos como su pelo marrón claritos y normales de tamaño.

Alice: anulación (de momento)

* * *

Natsume Hyuga:en esta historia tiene 14 años para cumplir 15 es silencioso arrogante y temido excepto con Ruka su mejor amigo de la infancia con el se comporta amable y protector. También es protector con los que están asu alrededor aun que no deja que se note.

Fisiko:Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos rojos y es guapo.

Alice: Fuego

* * *

Hotaru Imai:en esta historia tiene 14 años es la mejor amiga de mikan es una chica seria y muestra indiferencia a cualquier cosa, ya que para ella es muy difícil expresarse pero cuando a alguien que quiere le pasa algo y se preocupa bastante.

Fisiko:tiene el pelo negro y unos ojos de color violeta.

Alice: de la invención

* * *

Ruca Nogi: en esta historia tiene 14 para 15 ruka es el mejor amigo de natsume el siempre va acompañado de un conejo .Es simpatico amable y le encanta los animales.

Fisiko:es rubio con ojos azules con un poquito casi nada de gris

Alice:feromonas animales

* * *

Narumi:es un maestro afeminado y alegre

fisiko:es rubio y con ojos morados

alice:feromonas humanas

* * *

Tsubasa Andou: tiene 17 años y es alegre y bromista

fisiko:tiene el pelo azul oscuro y sus ojos tambiéntiene una estrella negra de maldición en su rostro

alice:manipulación de sombras

* * *

Misaki Harada: tiene 17 años y es amiga de tsubasa

alice:multiplicación

* * *

ESTOS PERSONAJES SON LOS DE LA ACADEMIA


	3. MIS PERSONAJES

**ESTOS SON LOS PERSONAJES QUE ME PERTENENCEN AMI Y VOY A PONER MAS DATOS PARA QUE LOS VALLAIS**_** QUE VAIS AVER HAORA SON LOS QUE MAS VAN APARECER EN LA HISTORIA DE MI PARTE (también abra otros pero esos ya los explicare mas adelante)los nombres son de lo de mi familia jeje/**_

* * *

_**Jonatan Cristofer(lo escribo asi para que sepáis como se lee)**_

_**EDAD:17 AÑOS**_

_**FISICO:ES RUBIO CON OJOS VERDE OSCUROS **_

_**Y EN EL CUELLO TIENE UN DIBUJO DE UN SOL QUE TIENEN LOS 6 PRINCIPES/PRINCESAS**_

_**(no describo muy bien ya se)**_

_**COMO ES:ALEGRE Y BROMISTA **_

_**ALGO MAS SOBRE EL:TIENE UN HERMANO Y CASI SIEMPRE ESTA CON SUS DOS MEJORES AMIGOS.**_

_**ES EL PRINCIPE DE GRIZLEXIA**_

_**PODERES:ES UN CONJURATRIZ DE LA NATURALEZA Y MUSO (MAS ADELANTE LO EXPLICO**_

* * *

_**Oliver Cristofer **_

_**EDAD:14 PARA 15**_

_**FISIKO:ES RUBIO CON OJOS VERDE OSCUROS IGUAL QUE SU HERMANO**_

_**Y EN EL CUELLO TIENE UN DIBUJO DE UN SOL QUE TIENEN LOS 6 PRINCIPES/PRINCESAS**_

_**COMO ES:ES ALEGRE Y SE PREOCUPA MUCHO SI ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE LE PASA ALGO**_

_**ALGO MAS SOBRE EL:TIENE UN HERMANO LLAMADO JONATAN Y SUELE ESTAR CON SUS DOS MEJORES AMIGOS**_

_**ES EL PRINCIPE DE GRIZLEXIA **_

_**PODERES:ES UN CONJURATRIZ DE LA NATURALEZA Y VIDA Y MUSO**_

* * *

_**Welinton Anderson**_

_**EDAD:16 PARA 17**_

_**FISICO ES RUBIO CON OJOS GRISES Y EN EL CUELLO TIENE UN DIBUJO DE UN SOL QUE TIENEN LOS 6 PRINCIPES/PRINCESAS**_

_**COMO ES:ES MUY ALEGRE Y NO SE LLEVA BIEN CON LOS PERROS**_

_**ALGO MAS SOBRE EL:TIENE UN HERMANO Y SUELE SER EL QUE IDEA LOS PLANES DE LA BROMAS**_

_**ES EL PRINCIPE DE ARCANDIA**_

_**PODERES:ES UN CONJURATRIZ DEL RAYO Y MUSO**_

* * *

_**Eragon Anderson**_

_**EDAD:14 PARA 15**_

_**FISICO:TIENE EL PELO PLATEADO Y LOS OJOS TAMBIEN **_

_**Y EN EL CUELLO TIENE UN DIBUJO DE UN SOL QUE TIENEN LOS 6 PRINCIPES/PRINCESAS**_

_**COMO ES:SIMPATICO Y BUENO CON LOS ANIMALES**_

_**ALGO MAS SOBRE EL:TIENE UN HERMANO LLAMADO WELINTON QUE LO DESCRIBE COMO ''PAYASO'' **_

_**ES EL PRINCIPE DE ARCANDIA**_

_**PODERES:ES UN CONJURATRIZ DEL TRUENO Y ES MUSO**_

* * *

_**Johann Pendragon (se lee yojan)**_

_**EDAD:17**_

_**FISIKO:ES RUBIO Y DE OJOS AZULES Y EN EL CUELLO TIENE UN DIBUJO DE UN SOL QUE TIENEN LOS 6 PRINCIPES/PRINCESAS**_

_**COMO ES:ES ALEGRE Y LE HENCANTA HACER BROMAS **_

_**ALGO MAS SOBRE EL:TIENE UNA HERMANA QUE LE ENCANTA HACERLA ENOJAR**_

_**ES EL PRINCIPE QUE CONJURATRIX**_

_**PODERES:ES UN CONJURATRIZ DE LA NATURALEZA Y CONTROLA EL AGUA ALA PERFECCION.**_

* * *

_**Alexa Pendragon (mi favorita)**_

_**EDAD: 14**_

_**FISICO:TIENE EL PELO LARGO MARRON CON LOS PRIMEROS MECHONES A CAPAS Y LOS OJOS AZULES CON UNA PESTAÑAS NEGRA QUE AZEN QUE LOS OJOS SEAN MUY BISTOSOS **_

_**EN EL CUELLO TIENE UN DIBUJO DE UN SOL QUE TIENEN LOS 6 PRINCIPES/PRINCESAS**_

_**Y TAMBIEN EN LA ESPALDA A LA DERECHA TIENE LA MARCA DE UN DRAGON (mas adelante se explica)**_

_**COMO ES :ES MUY AMABLE CON TODOS SUS AMIGOS PERO SI LA RETAS ACABAS PREDIENDO CASI SIEMPRE**_

_**ALGO MAS SOBRE ELLA:ES MUY BUENA EN TODOS LOS TIPOS DE LUCHAS Y TIENE UN HERMANO LLAMADO JOHANN **_

_**ELLA ES MUY ESPECIAL POR ALGUNA RAZON**_

_**ES LA PRINCESA DE CONJURATRIX**_

_**PODERES:ES UNA CONJURATRIZ DEL HIELO QUE CONTROLA LOS 4 PODERES EL AGUA EL HIELO EL FUEGO Y UN POCO EL VIENTO.K**_


	4. NOTA

**CON ESTO OS QUIERO AVISAR DE QUE APARTIR DE AUQI COMIENZA LA HISTORIA Y HAVER SI OS GUSTA ME ENCANTARIA Y ME ARIA MUY FELIZ QUE SI ME PONDRIAIS UN COMENTARIO POR CADA CAPITULO QUE AGO ESO ME DARIA LA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR GRACIASSS ;) =)**


	5. EL COMIENZO

**BUENO COMO SABREIS POR EL AVISO EN LA ANTERIOR PAJINA AQUÍ COMIENZA LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE**

* * *

**SEA DE BUESTO GUSTO COMO DIJE EN LA PRIMERA OJA PODEIS PONER COMENTARIOS CON IDEAS JEJE **

* * *

**EL COMIENZO**

_**Era una mañana soleada y no había ni una sola nubes cosa que no iba a llover todos los alumnos de la academia Alice estaban en sus clases excepto una castaña que por lo visto llega tarde a clase.**_

_**PDV DE MIKAN**_

_**Me he vuelto a dormir pero menos mal que toca clase con Narumi-sensei y si hay castigo no creo que los suyos sean tan malos como los de jin-jin.**_

_**FIN PDV**_

_**-Por fin he llegado dice mikan**_

_**PDV NORMAL**_

_**Entonces habré la puerta de golpe y se encuentra a su maestro favorito junto a su profesor maldito según ella.**_

_**-Sakura Mikan grita un profesor mientras otro lo intenta calmar**_

_**JINO:Por que llega tarde? pregunta jino**_

_**Entonces se oyen susurros halos que mikan escucha y se ríe**_

_**Susurros:lleva dos semanas y ya ha llegado todos los días tardes**_

_**Jino:siéntate y ya pensare es tu castigo**_

_**Mikan se va a su asiento y se sienta sin decir nada para no empeorar las cosas entonces narumi empieza a dar de nuevo para mikan la noticia que estaba dando.**_

_**Narumi:Mikan voy a volver a repetir la noticia para ti y ya de paso ara todos lo que no se han enterado, de que estaba hablando ok?**_

_**Mikan asiente con la cabeza**_

_**Narumi:esta semana va a ingresar a nuestra clase una alumna nueva y quiero que todos intenten hacerse amigos de ella**_

_**Entonces pregunta Anna**_

_**Anna:y cuando va a venir?**_

_**Narumi:este viernes**_

_**Entonces todos empiezan a preguntarse cómo será que alices tiene…**_

_**Narumi:a una cosa mas **_

_**Prestan todos atención excepto mikan que sigue pensando en como es…**_

_**Narumi:no quiero que hagan ningún tipo de fiesta de bienvenida ni sorpresa empezó a contarlo con los dedos , especialmente te lo digo a ti mikan**_

_**Mikan como escucha su nombre dice bale como si le hubieran preguntau a ver si le parecía bien hacerse amiga de la nueva**_

_**Jinno empieza a hablar**_

_**Jinno:yo e venido aquí para avisaros de que la semana que viene pondré un examen sorpresa jajajaja se empieza a reír y se va.**_

_**Entonces todos empiezan a quejarse y al final siguen con las clases hasta que terminan**_

_**AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO**_

_**Mikan va con hotaru anna nonoko koko sumiré linchou y ruka por una extraña razón**_

_**Mikan:deveriamos hacerle una fiesta a la nueva ya que narumi-sensei nos a pedido a todos que nos ágamos amigos de ella.**_

_**Anna y Nonoko:pero mikan el profe ha dicho que no le ágamos nada incluida tu**_

_**Sumiré:aparte nos aremos amigos de ella si nos cae bien porque si no es popular no puede entrar en mi lista de amigos**_

_**Koko:si esque la tienes jajajaja**_

_**Empiezan todos a burlarse y a reírse de sumire mientras que mikan sigue pensando entonces hotaru decide decir algo**_

_**Hotaru:yo te ayudare dice sin mas **_

_**Mikan:hotaruuuuuuuuu y intenta abrazarla**_

_**Entonces hotaru saka su bakagum y le da**_

_**Mikan empieza a llorar de que hotaru le haya hecho eso.**_

_**Hotaru:y ruka también nos va a ayudar**_

_**Ruka:yo no he dicho nada eso te lo has inventau empieza a quejarse**_

_**Entonces hotaru saca una foto y se la muestra,ruka se pone como un tomate y acaba aceptando.**_

_**Mas adelante linchou también se presenta voluntario y los demás detrás de el.**_

_**Mikan:si no me equivoco quedan 3 días para el viernes ya que hoy es martes no?**_

_**Sumire:tendras algo pensado no?**_

_**Mikan:pues la verdad es que no dice mientras sonríe arrascandose la cabeza**_

_**Y todos se caen tipo anime para atrás**_

_**Mikan:pero ya se me ocurrirá**_

_**En esto llega tsubasa**_

_**Tsubasa:hombre chicos que tramáis a quien grupito**_

_**Mikan:tsubasa-sempai saluda mikan**_

_**Es que queremos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a una chica nueva que va a venir este viernes. y ahora que lo pienso….**_

_**Tenemos que ponerlo de una manera que los profesores no lo vean.**_

_**Tsubasa:y en tan poco tiempo lo vais a poder preparar?**_

_**Nonoko:me e acoradau de un espray que venden en central twon que es para hacer invisible las cosas durante un tiempo, **_

_**El tiempo depende del bote.**_

_**Mikan:ya se me ha ocurrido una idea para eso cada uno tendrá que ir a por algo:**_

_**Koko tu a por las pinturas rotus…**_

_**Sumire tu a por cartulinas **_

_**Anna y Nonoko a por el espray**_

_**Y ruka a por serpentinas y adornos y también confeti**_

_**Sumire:y mientras tu?**_

_**Mikan:yo y hotaru prepararemos como hacerlo**_

_**Tsubasa:yo os ayudo a cambio de luego el viernes a la tarde presentármela**_

_**Todos fueron a por lo que necesitaban y y tsubasa se fueron a un sitio donde poder preparar todo.**_

_**Lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que había alguien obserbandoles.**_

_**PDV NATSUME**_

_**Estos idiotas y sus idioteces para que quieren hacer una fiesta a alguien que no conocen y lo peor de todo es que ese día será escandaloso por esa nueva que viene.**_

_**La verdad es que no entiendo porque el pesado de Naru nos a dicho que nos tenemos que hacer amigos de ella adema tengo una rara sensación será mejor que vaya a ver quién es y si me aburro me voy y punto**_

_**FIN DE PDV**_

_**BUENO ESTE CAPITULO YA SE A TERMINADO ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO Y HAVER SI DEJAIS COMENTARIOS **_


	6. YA ESTA LISTA LA FIESTA

**OTRO CAPITULO PARA QUE DISFRUTEIS Y HAVER SI OS GUSTA**

* * *

**CAP 2 YA ESTA LISTA LA FIESTA**

**Después de haber ido a por todo empezaron a prepararlo como lo habían preparado mikan,hotaru y tsubasa **

**Entonces se izo tarde y todos se iba a ir**

**Tsubasa:bueno ya se está haciendo tarde y podemos seguir mañana y dejarlo escondido por aquí que os parece entonces todos dijeron a la vez **

**Todos:balee!**

**Entonces todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar**

**EN EL BOSQUE NORTE DE LA ACADEMIA **

**Acaba de salir del bosque un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos parece que acaba de venir de una misión **

**PDV DE NATSUME **

**Porfin e acabado la misión espero que en esta semana no me manden mas si no ruka se va a preocupar y no quiero ahora que lo pienso no he visto a ruka en todo el día, donde se a metido?**

**A ya se seguro que ha estado con esos idiotas gracias a esa chica imai que no sé de dónde saca todas esas fotos en fin que se le va hacer .**

**Mientras voy caminado para mi habitación oigo la voz de persona llamarme por detrás me doy la vuelta y escucho lo que tenga que decirme**

**FIN DE PDV**

**Persona:natsume solo te quería decir que dentro de poco igual te acompaña alguien para que no termines tan cansau dice sabiendo que el savia que se refería a una compañera de misiones.**

**Como sabe que no le va a gustar esa noticia se va riendo y desaparece entre las sombras.**

**PDV natsume**

**No me a gustado para nada lo que me acaba de decir persona pero me quedado sin palabras por la manera en el que me lo a dicho y cuando le iba a decir algo se ha ido es que si pudiera yo a ese le mato**

**FIN DE PDV**

**Natsume se va a su cuarto se mete y se duerme en la cama.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**Mikan se despierta se viste y se va a tocar a hotaru la puerta de su habitación solo para decirle una cosa**

**De lo que mikan no se da cuenta es que por los nervios se a levantau a las 07:10 y las clases empiezan a las 09:00**

**PDV DE MIKAN**

**Me acabo de despertar me e vestido y voy directa a la habitación de hotaru para decirle una cosa.**

**FIN DE PDV**

**Mikan toca la puerta de hotaru muy fuerte y esta le habré pensando que era urgente ya que era pronto y le habían dado golpazos en la puerta habré y ve a mikan y le dice…..**

**Hotaru:que quieres?si no tienes una buena razón para haberme despertau te mato**

**Mikan:hotaruuuuuuuu quedan 2 días para que venga la nueva, eso es una buena noticia y aparte te e despertau para ir las dos juntas a clase jejeje dice mikan riéndose **

**Que ya había despertau a casi todos lo de estrella triple (mikan es de dos estrellas en esta historia) incluido ruka que estaba observando la escena de por que tanto alboroto.**

**Mikan al ver la cara de furia de hotaru salió disparada de allí pero no le dio tiempo a esquivar un bakazo que había recibido con una nota que decía:**

**NOTA:**

**QUERIDA MIKAN PREPARATE POR QUE TE VOY A MATAR POR HAVERME DESPERTAU A LAS 07:30.**

**Mikan al leer esto se pone a llorar entonces se le ocurre gastarse el dinero que le queda en algo para hotaru para que le perdone.**

**A la hora de clase mikan ya le había dado a hotaru su regalo y parecía que ya se había calmado.**

**Al terminar las clases todos se reúnen otra vez y empiezan a preparar lo últimos retoques.**

**Cuando terminan..**

**Tsubasa:bien ya hemos terminado ahora lo ultimo que nos falta es lo mas difícil entrar al edificio de clases y poner esto sin que nadie se de cuenta de que lo tenemos y que queremos hacer.**

**Llegan al edificio suben sin ningún problema pero lo que no se esperaban es que cierta personita estuviera ahí**

**Llegan y todos ven a Natsume sentado en un banco leyendo su manga este se da cuenta de sus presencias y mira y dice**

**Natsume:que hacéis vosotros aquí dice sin ninguna emoción**

**Entonces mikan le empieza a decir que no se lo diga a nadie y el solo los mira mal**

**Cuando terminan y están a punto de irse salta**

**Natsume:si mañana no sigue por que esta quemau no es mi culpa**

**Entonces mikan se le pone**

**Mikan:no por favor no lo quemes que no a costado mucho por favor **

**Natsume:pues entonces a la noche alguien se va a tener que quedar a que vigilar no? Dice natsume solo por molestar**

**Entonces todos miran a tsubasa y tsubasa mira pa tras haciendo como si hubiera alguien detrás para salvación pero no lo hay.**

**Tsubasa:por que yo? Dice medio llorando por que el nose quería quedar allí a pasar la noche **

**Mikan:tsubasa sempai esque tu eres el mayor y es justo**

**Todos:eso eso **

**Y tsubasa resignau acepta**

**En eso natsume se va y los demás después de unos minutos dejando a tsubasa al cuidado del lo que habían prepara u**

**EN OTRO MUNDO MUY LEJOS DE LA ACADEMIA**

**Por que tengo que ir a esa asquerosa academia? dice una chica en una sal grande con dos personas mas**

**Te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso pues haora te aguantas y vas a ir por que te lo dice tu padre decía ya enfadau el mas mayor de los presentes**

**Y cuando ira dice un joven**

**Este viernes sin falta, y tu también ten cuidado por que también estas avisado**


	7. LA NUEVA

**CAPITULO 3 ****LA NUEVA**

* * *

**Es un jueves por la hora de comer **

* * *

**EN LA CAFETERIA…**

**Mikan:que nervios mañana viene la nueva**

**Mikan estaba tan emocionada que no paraba de comer**

**Linchou:pero si mañana va a estar aquí hoy vendrá no?**

**Mikan:es verdad**

**Hotaru:ya que estamos por qué no vamos a espiar la entrada .es esto hotaru muestra un poco de interés que no deja que se note porque a ella le gusta el plan de tener que espiar**

**Sumire:muy lista y cómo vamos a saber si ya ha llegado o si todavía está por llegar.**

**Mikan:tienes toda la razón dice con su mano en la barbilla pensativa**

**Entonces a todos se les cae una gotita tipo anime.**

**En ese momento todos salen para dirigirse a la puerta principal.**

**Linchou:creeis que esto que vamos hacer esta bien dice algo preocupado por lo que les pueda pasar si les pillan**

**Anna:linchou tiene razón pueden malentender y pensar que **

**Nonoko:nos queremos fugar. Termina diciendo ella **

**Sumire:y si pasa eso y nos bajan las clasificaciones**

**Todos los que estaban ahí excepto mikan hotaru y ruka obligado se estaban preocupando por sus notas**

**Hotaru:los que no quieran seguir con esto que se larguen dice hotaru ya harta de ya las excusas que estaban poniendo para que las dejaran irse.**

**Mikan:chicos si descubrimos algo lo que sea vamos a contároslo así que no os preocupéis **

**Todos:gracias mikan le dijeron todos a mikan ya que querían saber **

**Hotaru:ya que no vienen quedaros en la clase preparando el regalo de bienvenida.**

**Anna:pero vais a tener cuidado no**

**Mikan:claro que si encima tenemos a ruka-pyon de guardaespaldas**

**En eso ruka se sonroja un poco y se dirigen a la entrada**

**En otro lugar **

**Narumi:ya estamos llegando dice el por teléfono**

**El del teléfono:como esta?**

**Narumi:le hemos puesto un sedante para que despierte en la academia por que se resistía.**

**Teléfono:bale llévala a la sala de espera **

**Narumi:bale**

**FIN DE LLAMADA**

**PDV DE MIKAN**

**Estamos en unos arbustos de la entrada principal y de repente vemos entrar una limusina negra en la cual supongo que traerán a los nuevos **

**FIN DE PDV**

**Mikan:hay está seguro entonces ruka le dice que baje la voz mediante un gesto el cual mikan obedece **

**La seguimos dice con voz más baja**

**Ruka:estas loca y si nos ven además hemos venido a ver si venia y ya lo hemos visto asique vámonos dice ruka con ganas de marcharse**

**Hotaru:ruka tiene razón si queremos verla será mañana**

**Entonces estos se van hacia su salón a contarles a los demás lo que habían visto.**

**NATSUME PDV**

**Estoy yendo a la sala de espera del edificio de los profesores por que la ultima vez se me callo una foto que le quite a esa tonta de imai. Entro por la ventana empiezo a buscar la foto la encuentro y al levantarme tiro un jarrón que no se que hace aquí pero me doy cuenta de que se rompe y hace mucho ruido y eso alertaría algunos profesores cuando voy para la ventana miro para detrás y veo a una chica dormida en uno de los sofás. Cuando me voy a acercar entra narumi**

**FIN DE PDV**

**Narumi:natsume!**

**Natsume:hmp dice para luego saltar **

**PENSAMIENTO DE NATSUME **

**Quien será bueno no me interesa ahora voy a quemar la foto**

**FIN**

**En la sala**

**Quien era dice una voz desde un sofá a narumi que estaba mirando por la ventana**

**Narumi:no era nadie ahora te tengo que hacer unas preguntas las cuales tu me vas a contestar**

…

**EN EL SALON**

**Mikan:chicos acabamos de ver un auto entrando en la academia**

**Sumire:y como sabes que es ella **

**Hotaru:por que si no quien podriaser dice para finalizar la conversación.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS CN IDEAS O LO QUE QUIERAN ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO **


	8. HAY PERSONAS CON PODERES QUE NO SONALICE

**CAPITULO 4 HAY PERSONAS CON PODERES , QUE NO TIENEN ALICE?**

* * *

**AQUÍ OS DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE **

* * *

**Ya era viernes y todos los alumnos de la clase de narumi estaban en sus sitios esperando a la nueva, incluido natsume que quería saber por qué era tan especial y también quería saber si era la chica del sofá.**

**Narumi:bien como puedo ver todos están muy cayados no?**

**Mikan le hace a hotaru una seña de ya esta todo listo? nadie lo pudo ver excepto natsume que estaba alado de ella.**

**Narumi:bien pues puedes pasar**

**Se quedan esperando**

**Narumi:pasa**

**Dos minutos y narumi sale a decirle que pase**

**Se oye un grito proveniente de narumi **

**Todos: que a pasado?**

**Narumi estaba alertando a todos los profesores **

**Narumi:SE HA IDO BUSCARLAAAAAAA!**

**Sumire:creo que la nueva esta de fuga**

**Mikan:pero si ni siquiera a entrau**

**Natsume:si hubiera entrau no hubiera tenido esa oportunidad tonta**

**Mikan:no se as malo que yo no sabia**

**De repente se escucha una explosión, y todos van a la ventana**

**Koko:mirar alguien a rebentau la puerta de entrada**

**Anna:quien a podido ser?**

**Mikan:mirar ahí hay una chica**

**Hotaru:seguro que es la nueva dice sin ningún interés pero adentro tenía interés**

**Nonoko:también esta narumi**

**Anna:y otros profesores**

**Koko:están hablando de algo voy a intentar leer la mente de narumi que esta hablando**

**Mientras que iba diciendo…**

**AFUERA**

* * *

**Narumi:será mejor que nos agás caso y no hagas nada malo**

**La chica:por que tú me lo digas le corta un profesor**

**Profesor si no haces caso alas buena será a las malas tu eliges **

**EN EL SALON**

* * *

**Sumire:jo se esta metiendo en un problema**

**En esto natsume se acerca a la ventana acompañado de ruka a ver que era eso que estaban viendo todos.**

**PDV NATSUME**

**Voy hacia la ventana miro, y veo a la chica de ayer esquivando un ataque de jino.**

**Entonces oigo como se abre la puerta y veo que entra la pesada de luna entrar por lo visto ya a terminado esa misión que tenia.**

**FIN DE PDV**

**Luna:hola a todos como veis ya estoy aquí**

**Todos la saludan**

**(LUNA EN MI HISTORIA TIENE 14 AÑOS Y ES RUBIA Y ELLA SE DESCRIBE COMO SEXY)**

**Ruka y natsume la miran con asko**

**Luna:hay por que esas caras de asko si acabo de llegar**

**Mikan:y ojala no hubieras llegau dice en un susurro que llega a escuchar **

**Luna estampa a mikan contra la pared y le dice que con la ultima vez no tuviste suficiente?**

**Mikan no dice nada pero los de mas empujan a luna para que soltara a mikan**

**Linchou:no os peleéis mas por favor**

**Mikan:eso díselo a ella dice sacándole la lengua **

**Entonces luna da un paso como para golpearla pero ruka interviene ya que natsume pasaba**

**Ruka:PARAR YA!**

**Entonces luna se ba y todos regresan a ver a la ventana ya que solo natsume y hotaru estaban mirando**

**Mikan:hortaru que a pasau mientras no mirábamos**

**Hotaru:nada especial le han lanza u un ataque que la a dejau dormida dice simplemente**

**Todos:queee!**

**Miran y ven a narumi cargarla para llevársela**

**Todos vuelven a sus sitios para hacer como si no hubieran visto nada antes de que su profesor apareciera**

**DESPUES DE 15 MINUTOS**

**Narumi:bueno como habréis visto ahora mismo no va a venir la nueva por un motivo**

**Todos:jo con las ganas que teníamos**

**Narumi:tranquilos que después de comer en las ultimas clases si s portáis bien vendrá**

**Koko:haver si me funciona el plan de decir esto para que se porten bien de todas maneras después de comer va a venir**

**Narumi:deja de leerme la mente!**

**Narumi ba a seguir dando su clase entonces se da la vuelta y…**

**Mikan:narumi-sensei en el brazo tiene sangre **

**Entonces narumi mira y dice**

**Narumi:a no es nada seguro que me e rozado o algo**

**Natsume:con lo tonto y patoso que es**

**Todos:jajajaja**

**PENSAMIENO DE NARUMI**

**No me lo puedo creer natsume me a salvado de un apretón bueno creo que lo a hecho por los demás para que no dejen a partada a la nueva.**

**Creo que el odia que la gente juzgue antes de hablar con ella**

**FIN DE PENSAMIENTO**

**Despues de las clases todos van a comer**

**EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ACADEMIA**

**No se si te a quedado claro esto**

**Si si me a quedado claro contento eso espero pero tranquila por que vas a tener un buen castigo y te vamos a poner un compañero para que te vigile**

…

**EN LA CAFETERIA**

**Anna:y haora que?**

**Mikan:seguir con lo que teníamos pensado**

**Sumire:tu nuncas te rindes o que?**

**Mikan:voy a ser su amiga como sea**

**En eso llega tsubasa**

**Tsubasa:hola que tal con la nueva?**

**Mikan:no ha venido **

**Sumire:por que se a fuga u**

**Mikan:no sabes igual se a tenido que ir al baño**

**Tsubasa:por cierto no sabréis que a pasado antes?**

**Nonoko y anna:lo de la explosión**

**Tsubasa:si**

**Linchou:no,estaba de espaldas pero vimos que era una chica**

**Mikan:se nos ba hacer tarde hay que volver al salón**

**Todos se van **

**EN EL SALON DE CLASES**

**Narumi:hola luna bienvenida otra vez a nuestra clase**

**Luna:si dice mientras ve una revista de moda**

**Narumi:como os prometí ahora vais a conocer a la nueva pasa**

**En eso entra una chica una chica seguida por un chico de secundaria(inventado por mi)**

**Narumi:ella es Alexa Pendragon espero que se lleven bien**

**En eso hotaru tira de una cuerda y caen todo serpentinas globos y pancartas diciendo bienvenida**

**Narumi:os dije que nada de fiestas!dice un poco enojando notando la cara de furia que tenia la chica a lado suyo y intenta cambiar de tema**

**Bueno será mejor que empecéis con las preguntas y presentaciones no?**

**Todos asienten**

**Taylor (el de secundaria):preséntate no o te tengo que presentar yo?**

**Ella no contesta**

**Taylor:bien pues ella es alexa la niña para nada simpatica,enojante…**

**Alexa:bueno para acaba hablando**

**Taylor:que te a molestau arrogante**

**Alexa:no pero no te quiero oir**

**Todos estaban contemplando la escena asta natsume y ruka**

**Narumi:bueno comenzar con la preguntas di tu primero linchou**

**Linchou:h-hola me puedes llamar linchou quería pr-preguntarte que alice tienes**

**Alexa:aj estoy arta de esa pregunta no tengo ningún alice **

**Todos se quedan impresionados por esa contestación y curiosos**

**Narumi:nonoko**

**Nonoko:hola soy nonoko si no tienes alice que tienes?**

**Alexa:mira que sois entrometidos pero para que se entere de una vez todo el mundo lo voy a decir:**

**Yo no tengo un alice por que soy una conjuratriz y que son conjuratrices personas con poderes que pueden tener mas de un poder en mi caso yo soy de hielo pero controlo 3 mas agua fuego y viento**

**Todos se quedan impresionados asta natsume pero solo lo nota ruka **

**Narumi:siguiente koko**

**Anna:hola me puedes llamar anna por que as venido a la academia si no eres un alice**

**Narumi:aunque no sea un alice tiene poderes especiales**

**Alexa:gracias a una cosa que no os importa y que no hice caso**

**Todos se quedan mas pasmados**

**Narumi:bien antes de seguir te voy a poner un compañero que no vas a poder elegir ya que ya esta eligido por el director PERO si te portas bien te lo quitaran o cambiar la ultima palabra la dice mas bajo**

**Alexa:….**

**Narumi:es Natsume el que esta ahí sentado y mikan de momento te pondré con hotaru**

**Mikan:biennnnnn!**

**Taylor:mira si te a tocado con una persona que se parece a ti con locura dice con voz burlosa**

**Alexa:vete a donde tu saves **

**Narumi:bueno os dejo para que os conzcais Taylor te dejo esto ati**

**Taylor asiente**

**Taylor:siéntate a lado de el **

**Alexa:si si lo que tu digas dice llendose para la puerta y antes de salir dice**

**Taylor:alexa si no haces caso sabes quien vendrá no?**

**Entonces alexa se va hacia el asiento donde estaba mikan que ya se había cambiado a alado de hotaru**

**Mientra ba caminado una rubia la mira con desprecio y ella la ignora**

**Ruka:h-hola dice ruka un poco timido**

**Natsume solo la mira y desbia su vista**

**Alexa:tu eres el del otro dia el que luego salto por la ventana no?**

**Natsume no le contesto y siguió a lo suyo**

**Alexa:tu mismo a una cosa dice mirando a taylor con desprecio**

**Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme asi dice sentándose**

**Mikan:puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**Alexa:adelante por que no después de todas**

**Mikan:como quieres que te llamemos**

**Alexa:alex a secas**

**Mikan:por**

**Alexa:no te interesa**

**BUENO CON ESTO SE TERMINA ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO**


	9. UNA AMIGA EN LA ACADEMIA

**CAPITULO 5 UNA AMIGA EN LA ACADEMIA**

* * *

**CAPITULO PASAU**

_**Ruka:h-hola dice ruka un poco timido**_

_**Natsume solo la mira y desbia su vista a la puerta**_

_**Alexa:tu eres el del otro dia el que luego salto por la ventana no?**_

_**Natsume no le contesto y siguió a lo suyo**_

_**Alexa:tu mismo a una cosa dice mirando a taylor con desprecio**_

_**Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme asi dice sentándose**_

_**Mikan:puedo hacerte una pregunta?**_

_**Alexa:adelante por que no después de todas**_

_**Mikan:como quieres que te llamemos**_

_**Alexa:alex a secas**_

_**Mikan:por**_

_**Alexa:no te interesa**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**Sumire:hay que borde chica**

**Ella ignora su comentario**

**Koko:en que habilidad y cuantas estrellas tienes**

**Taylor:eso aun no se sabe ya que no quiere mostrar sus poderes**

**Hay un momento de silencio **

**Taylor:hey voy a ir un momento por unas cosas ahora vengo no agas ninguna estupidez**

**Ella no dice nada**

**Terran (o como se llame):por que estas con el**

**Alexa:como dice el para evitar que haga alguna estupidez**

**Luna:una pregunta salta luna**

**Por que llevas trenza con el pelo largo**

**A ella también la ignora**

**Luna se levanta para empezar a hacerla enfadar**

**Luna:seguro que con esa actitud ni tu madre te quiere**

**En eso alexa levanta la mirada**

**Luna:con que eso te molesta eh se da la vuelta y para cuando se da la vuelta se ve estampada en la pared se da la vuelta y empieza hablar**

**Que as hecho**

**Alexa:mira para la siguiente vez que hables asi de mi madre te ago trizas entiendes dice levantándose por que escucha una alarma**

**Y lanza una bola de nieve a todas la cerraduras de las puertas y ventanas**

**Mikan:estas loca que estas haciendo esas alarmas son de fuego nos podemos quemar empieza a correr por la clase**

**Sumire:eso es que haces:**

**Alexa:os lo voy a contar por que asi os quedareis callados para empezar no haveis hoido antes lo que ha dicho Taylor:que no e mostrado mis poderes pues eso como haora los e mostrado vienen entendeis bueno me da igual tu la que corre!**

**Mikan se detiene y escucha**

**Alexa:e hoido que tienes el alice de la anulación no:**

**Mikan:s-si**

**Alexa:bien mikan no:**

**Mikan asiente con la cabeza**

**Alexa:quiero que anules todos los alices que intenten abrir la puerta porfavor**

**Desde afuera se oían voces de abrir la puerta y todo eso**

**Alexa:mierda haora que ago decía mientra caminaba hacia la puerta**

**Mikan:y por que no sales**

**Alexa:por que no puedo **

**Mikan:se ba a arremangar por que notaba mucho calor y derrepente**

**Alexa:desde cuando tienes esa marca todos miran la marca**

**Mikan:a esta, desde los 10 años pero no me acuerdo por que **

**Todos empiezan a preguntar por que mientras que un azabache se va hacia la puerta y la habre **

**Alexa:no**

**Narumi:estais todos bien**

**PDV ALEXA**

**Este chabal le pasa algo digo que no habrá y va y se larga entran todos los profesores y se vuelve todo negro**

**FIN DE PDV**

**Mikan:me cae bien jajajajja**

**Sumire:COMO!**

**Hotaru: lu único que quiere ella es hacerse amiga a si que….**

**Mikan:jejejejje**

**Tsubasa:y que tal os ha ido peques no me digáis que asta el lunes otra vez os toca esperar**

**Todos niegan con la cabeza **

**Tsubasa:entonces**

**Mikan:creo que lo único bueno que a pasado es que me an cambiado de momento con hotaruuuuuu!**

**Linchou:p-puedo ha-hacer una pregunta**

**Tsubasa:adelante**

**Linchou:hay otras personas con poderes que no son alices?**

**Tsubasa:pues no se por?**

**Mikan:por que la nueva a dicho que no era un alice pero tenia poderes**

**Tsubasa:pues nose y que tal la fiesta?**

**Hotaru:no le a gustado dice fríamente mientras cena cerebros de cangrejo**

**Tsubasa:ammmm… y donde esta dice para cambiar de tema por que todos estaban deprimidos por todo lo que habían hecho para nada**

**Hotaru:se la llevaron dice friamente**

**Tsubasa :que?**

**Mikan:si habían llegado los profesores y se a desmallado y entonces se fueron con ella en brazos**

**Tsubasa:aaaaahh….**

**Sumire:no es esa que esta entrando al comedor(es la hora de cenar)**

**Todos:siiiiii**

**Anna:ese que la acompaña es de tu salón?**

**Tsubasa:a es Taylor tiene el alice de hacer dolor en cualquier lugar que quiera esta en habilidad peligrosa**

**Esa es la nueva? e escuchado que el tenia que cuidar a una chica pero no savia quien era**

**Vale,creo que se van a sentar a qui en esta mesa en ese hueco quiero que todos sigáis como si nada ok?**

**Todos:ok**

**LLEGAN…..**

**Taylor:esta ocupado**

**Tsubasa esta bebiendo agua y se atraganta se da golpes en el pecho**

**Tsubasa:s-si**

**Taylor:mira que eres patoso**

**Tsubasa le sonríe tontamente**

**Taylor:siéntate**

**Alexa solo se sienta y mira un momento a todos**

**Tsubasa:y quien es esta**

**Taylor:alex.. le da una patada y se queda ahí**

**Tsubasa:ammm yo soy tsubasa encantado**

**Ella asiente con la cabeza**

**Taylor:que vas a cenar**

**Alexa:nada**

**Taylor:como que nada**

**Alexa:nada me voy dice levantándose para ser parada**

**Taylor:quedate tsubasa hazme un favor cuídala no dejes que se valla**

**Esto se lo susurra y si se pasa golpéala para dejarla inconsciente**

**Tsubasa:sisi**

**Todos contemplaban la escena**

**En eso mikan se le hacerca y ella le mira**

**Mikan:quieres ser mi amiga**

**Todos susurran ''alfinal lo a dicho''**

**Alexa:bien pero si no me molestas y me haces un favor**

**Mikan se levanta de alegría y grita y todos la miran**

**Mikan :oki doki y que quieres**

**Alexa:ya te dire cuando no aya nadie**

**Tsubasa:que bien ya os haveis hecho amigas **

**En eso llega Taylor**

**Taylor:como es posible que ayas hecho amistades dice burlándose**

**Alexa:fácil,haver si tu lo logras**

**Todos se quedan callados asta que mikan habla**

**Mikan:nos muestras tus poderes?**

**En eso entra natsume y alexa lo mira**

**Alexa:si quieres mañana quedamos y te los enseño**

**Taylor:mañana no puedes **

**Alexa:me da igual ya e quedado no mikan? **

**Mikan: s-si**

**Taylor:voy al baño haora vengo tsubasa**

**Tsubasa asiente con la cabeza**

**Se va**

**Alexa se levanta **

**Tsubasa: adonde vas Taylor a dich le corta**

**Alexa:me da igual lo que haya dicho para que no piense nada me voy con mikan**

**Coje a mikan y se van y tsubasa se queda con la palabra**

**Después de dos minutos aparece Taylor y tsubasa se esconde debajo de la mesa**

**Taylor:tsubasa DONDE ESTA lo chilla y todos miran**

**Tsubasa:se ha ido con mikan**

**Taylor:te dije que la dejaras ir , se va corriendo**

**FUERA DE LA CAFETERIA**

**Mikan: adonde vamos?**

**Alexa:tu espera y corre**

**Entonces llegan asta un banco se paran y ven un árbol sakura y a un chico acompañado de otro bajo el árbol alexa lo ve y sale corriendo hacia el el chico mira y se da cuenta**

**Mikan:que quieres de natsume?**

**Alexa la ignora y sigue**

**Ruka:que quereis?**

**Alexa:tu dice cansada de tanto correr mirando para atrás y ve a unos hacercandose**

**Se agacha y le dice**

**Alexa:me da igual quien seas pero me tienes que decir una cosa tu estuviste el dia que vine y estaba …. Taylor la interrumpe**

**Taylor:te dije que no te fueras**

**Alexa:y ami que/ dice mientras se levanta para irse en eso Taylor la para y dice**

**Taylor:si sigues a si sabes lo que va a pasar no?**

**Alexa:que quieres!**

**Taylor:vamos a ir a la habitación y vamos a hablar**

**Alexa accede enojada y se va andando en la misma dirección que en la que había venido Taylor **

**Taylor:y tu hyuuga necesito hablar con tigo…**

**Natsume:hpm….**

**FIN DE CAPITULO **

**ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO DEJAR COMENTARIOS **


	10. DESCUBRIENDO COSAS

**CAPITULO 6 DESCUBRIENDO COSAS**

_**EN EL ANTERIOR**_

_Taylor: sí sigues a si sabes lo que va a pasar no?_

_Alexa: que quieres!_

_Taylor: vamos a ir a la habitación y vamos a hablar_

_Alexa accede enojada y se va andando en la misma dirección que en la que había venido Taylor _

_Taylor: y tu hyuuga necesito hablar con tigo…_

_Natsume: hpm…._

**FIN**

**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**PDV DE MIKAN**

**Mmmmm que bien he dormido hoy y encima por fin lo he conseguido hacerme su amiga la tengo que encontrar para hablar con ella, seguro que está en el comedor o ira tendrá que desayunar ayer que yo sepa no ceno**

**FIN DE PDV **

**EN EL COMEDOR**

**Mikan entra y la ve allí sentada hablando con hotaru**

**Va corriendo y chilla**

**Mikan: hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**En eso ella la para con la mano y ella se cae al suelo**

**Mikan: auuu eso duele hotaru**

**Alexa: siempre es así**

**Hotaru: toda y cada una de las mañanas**

**Mikan: que es de lo que hablabais**

**Hotaru: aparte de entrometida no tiene mucha cosa**

**Mikan: tampoco lo tienes que decir de esa manera**

**Alexa: hotaru me estaba hablando sobre los alices**

**Mikan: aaaa no tenéis hambre desayunamos?**

**Hotaru: y glotona**

**Alexa solo forma una sonrisa y se sienta**

**Mikan: mejor que no te sientes ahí **

**Alexa: como es de alguien? Dice sarcásticamente**

**Mikan: no pero se suele sentar ese zorro y te va a echar**

**Mikan le dice refiriéndose a natsume que entraba por la puerta con ruka y un niño pequeño**

**Alexa: sentaros que ya va siendo hora de que cambie de sitio**

**Se sientan y aparece sumiré**

**Sumire: vosotras no podéis sentaros ahí!**

**Hotaru: y tu si?**

**Sumire: me gustaría pero es para: natsume-san y ruka-kun**

**La ignoran y en eso llegan ellos y se quedan mirándolas y diciendo con la mirada que se vallan**

**Alexa: si os queréis sentar ir a otro lugar**

**Mikan: eso!**

**Entonces la mira natsume con mirada asesina**

**Y Mikan se pone detrás de Alexa**

**Ruka: pero lo corta **

**Natsume: pues si no se van nos pondremos alau dice solo para fastidiar**

**En eso se sientan y hotaru y Alexa lo miran fríamente y Mikan comienza hablar**

**Mikan: que tal si nos presentamos debidamente dice pensando bien como decirlo para que suene bien**

**Se queda un silencio**

**Mikan: bale comienzo yo me llamo sakura Mikan y tengo 14 años y me gustan la flores llámame Mikan**

**Hotaru resignada sigue por la mirada ''molesta'' de Mikan**

**Hotaru: soy hotaru llámame hotaru me gusta el dinero y tengo los mismos años**

**Mikan: bien te toca!**

**Alexa: bien, pues tengo 14 años odio esta academia y llámame Alex**

**Mikan: porque la odias si solo as pasado un día mas o menos **

**Los tres chicos escuchaban toda la conversación**

**Alexa: ya lo descubrirás mas adelante.**

**Mikan: vosotros por qué no os presentáis también dice refiriéndose a ruka a natsume y a youichi**

**Alexa: no pasa nada no me interesan y se todo lo necesario**

**En eso la miran extrañada**

**Terminan de desayunar Mikan y hotaru por que Alexa no quería nada, pero se quedan hablando al igual que los chicos bueno, ruka.**

**Mikan: y que más nos cuentas de ti**

**Hotaru la interrumpe ignorando que ella estaba antes**

**Hotaru: me explicas que es lo de tu poder **

**Alexa: nuestra raza se llama conjuratriz y tenemos un tipo de poder que en ese caben muchos conjuros**

**Hotaru asiente como si ya lo ha entendido**

**Mikan: y solo tienes eso o hay más**

**Alexa: también soy musa**

**Esto lo escuchan todos atentamente hasta natsume**

**Las musas o musos son unas pocas personas que tienen el poder de al cantar poder aumentar tu poder**

**En eso entra Taylor y Alexa se esconde debajo de la mesa y todos la miran raro**

**Mikan: que haces**

**Alexa: si preguntan no digáis nada díselo a los demás de la mesa**

**Mikan asiente y lo dice **

**Taylor se acerca y pregunta**

**Taylor: habéis visto a Alexa **

**Mikan: no por?**

**Taylor: la estoy buscando si la veis no le digáis nada y avisarme**

**Hotaru: bale adiós**

**Taylor se va del comedor y ella sale**

**Alexa: que asco me da, Mikan hotaru no hagáis caso nunca de lo que os dice**

**Hotaru: y que tal si nos vamos dice para quitar el tema**

**En eso se van **

**Alexa: hay algún sitio por a que que la gente no me pueda ir a buscar**

**Mikan: ya se podemos ir a central twon (creo que se llama así)**

**Alexa: que es eso?**

**Hotaru: una mini ciudad que a esta pesada le encanta por las tiendas y cosas que hay**

**Alexa: solo hay tiendas?**

**Hotaru: una biblioteca, un parque y alguna que otra cosa**

**Alexa: perfecto todos los sitios que no me buscarían**

**Mikan: por?**

**Alexa: porque no voy de tiendas no me gusta la biblioteca y al parque que hay de interesante en un parque dice mientras numera la cosa con los dedos**

**Hotaru: bien vamos pero primero vamos a mi habitación a por una cosa**

**Mikan: bien te acompañamos **

**Alexa: teneis habitaciones?**

**Mikan: si tu donde as dormido pues?**

**Alexa: en una habitación.**

**Hotaru: tu todavía no tienes porque según tu el primer día dijiste que todavía no tenias un tipo de estrella no?**

**Alexa:a ya entiendo**

**Mientras van a la parada de autobuses van hablando y cuando se suben siguen hablando**

**Mikan por que acabaste viniendo**

**Alexa: como dije el primer día hice una cosa que me advirtieron que no hiciera y la hice y esa cosa fue ir en mi mundo Mikan la corta**

**Mikan: hay otro mundo aparte de este?**

**Alexa: si se llama conjuratrix y esta dividido en tres reinos**

**Conjuratrix , Grizlexia y Arcandia el mayor es Conjuratrix por que antes hace unos años estaban divididos asta que nació la princesa y se decidió juntar los reinos y como Conjuratrix era el mas grande se decidió llamar asi el mundo de los conjuratrizes**

**Mikan:aaaaaa y tu de cual eres**

**Alexa:de Conjuratrix**

**Mikan:y la princesa de ahí es guapa**

**Alexa:pues no sabria decirte**

**Hotaru:ya hemos llegado dice normal sin hemociones**

**Salen del autobús y van a comprar algunas cosas que querían Mikan y hotaru acabn llendo al parque por Mikan y a la biblioteca por hotaru y asi la tres chicas pasan la tarde asta que derrepente Mikan siguiendo un gato a llega a un callejón.**

**Hotaru:donde esta Mikan dice un poco preocupada**

**Alexa:balla a donde se ha ido vamos a buscarla que esta oscureciendo**

**Hotaru:ella tiene miedo a la oscuridad**

**CON MIKAN**

**Mikan entra al callejón y ve a unos cuatro chicos que eran de secundaria**

**Chico:mira pero si es la compañera de hyuuga no?dice un chico **

**Mikan:no ya no**

**Otro chico:como que ya no? Entonces si te hacemos algo no pasara nada no?**

**Mikan estaba asustada y savia que se referían a pegarla y estaba en lo corecto cuando uno la coje de la camisa de la camisa llegan Alexa y hotaru con natsume y ruka que estaban por ahí que les habían pedido ayuda y ruka acepto por natsume y fueron**

**CUANDO LLEGAN**

**Antes de que hotaru habl la calla Alexa y ella habla**

**Alexa:David(se lee deyviz)le dice al que tenia a Mikan **

**-sueltala**

**Daviz:pero mira a quien tenemos aquí dice bajando a Mikan para hacercarse a ellos en eso Mikan corre pero otro la coje**

**-a la mismisima princesa de Conjuratrix todos se quedan mirándola sorprendidos**

**Alexa:si y mira si no quieres volver a repetir lo de la ultima vez ya puedes ir soltándola**

**Hotaru:lo conoces Alexa asiente con la cabeza**

**David:me daría igual volver a repetirlo ya que ya no estas con tu hermano y tus coleguitas**

**Todos se quedan mirándola mas sorprendidos que antes**

**-o sin mas puedo llamar a Taylor y decirle que estas aquí que se que te a estado buscando**

**Alexa:eres asqueroso ,por eso mismo tus padres te echaron de casa dice burlándose**

**David:jajajaja ya me acuerdo que gracia me dio dice mofándose con sus amigos**

**-pues ati parece que te también te an echau trayéndote a esta academia**

**Alexa:tu sabes perfectamente por que fue **

**David:a si ya me acuerdo me entere de una forma ayer y ellos lo saben vamos a ver se lo voy a preguntar a esta de aquí**

**Alexa:Mikan no le escuches todo lo que te diga lo vas a decir**

**Mikan asustada no pudo hacer nada mas que hacerle caso**

**David:por que ha venido**

**Mikan:no lo se **

**Alexa:tu lo único que quieres es que se lo diga no?**

**Hotaru:por que no utilizas tu poder para que no se metan con nosotros**

**David:eso por que no lo haces dice sarcástico por que el ya lo savia**

**Alexa:por que no puedo dice en bajo pero audible para todos**

**David:como dices?**

**Alexa:por que no puedo dice gritando entonces todos excepto natsume abren los ojos como platos**

**-no puedo eso es lo que querías oír no?**

**David:mirar a todos os voy a contar por que el por que de todo dice asi para burlarse **

**En eso Alexa le intenta atacar pero no puede por que la paran dos de sus amigos **

**David:bueno empiezon haver por donde comienzo a yase por que estas aquí era un dia es interrumpido por un fuerte dolor en la tripa mira y tiene un cuchillita de hielo que lo hiva a dejar inconsciente en unos pocos segundos pero todavía tenia tiempo para decir algo**

**En eso Alexa ya estaba suelta del agarre de los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo tumbados y Mikan con hotaru y todos ellos**

**David:tu siempre igual no se como lo haces pero siempre puedes librarte de los limit no termina de decirlo y se desmaya**

**FIN DE CAPITULOOOO**

**Espero que os aya gustado me gustaría que me enviaran algún comentario pero bueno.**


	11. EL SUEÑO

**CAPITULO 7 EL SUEÑO**

**Esta historia es algo rara y Mikan y todos ellos están en primaria y Tsubasa Misaki y estos en secundaria y luego el hermano de hotaru en preparatoria de la academia no se sale hasta los 20**

**Taylor: es un chico de secundaria con el pelo gris y los ojos azules alice de dolor en cualquier parte del cuerpo pero gasta mucha energía y no lo utiliza mucho**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y NO OS PREOCUPEIS POR QUE MAS ADELNATE HAY ROMANCES**

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_En eso Alexa le intenta atacar pero no puede por que la paran dos de sus amigos _

_David: bueno haber por donde comienzo ha ya sé porque estás aquí era un día es interrumpido por un fuerte dolor en la tripa mira y tiene un cuchillita de hielo que lo iba a dejar inconsciente en unos pocos segundos pero todavía tenía tiempo para decir algo_

_En eso Alexa ya estaba suelta del agarre de los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo tumbados y Mikan con hotaru y todos ellos_

_David: tú siempre igual no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre puedes librarte de los limit no termina de decirlo y se desmaya_

**CAPITULO 7**

**Cuando David se desmalla llega Taylor **

**Taylor: Alexa, Alexa **

**Y ella se desmalla en sus brazos**

**Taylor: Naru! Están aquí, estáis todos bien todos asienten **

**Narumi: que ha pasado**

**Cuando llega Narumi Natsume y Ruka se van sin decir nada**

**Que ha pasado? Vuelve a preguntar un poco mas alterado**

**Entre Mikan y hotaru se lo explican rápido y Narumi les ordena a las niñas que vallan a por profesores y a Taylor que se lleve a Alexa al hospital.**

**Todos en el comedor se preguntaban qué había pasado porque alguien había expandido el rumor y todos querían saber si era verdad o no**

**PDV NATSUME**

**Esta chica una princesa es que no me lo puedo creer con la actitud que tiene y aparte lunares que tonta es meterse en un callejón….**

**Pero que ago. Pensando en eso bueno me vos a dormir y ahora que me acuerdo el lunes persona nos va a reunir a todos los de habilidad peligrosa para decirnos algo seguro que es una misión que tenemos que hacer todos.**

**FIN DE PDV**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL HOSPITAL**

**Taylor: se está despertando se oye un poco alto **

**Narumi: enfermera se está despertando**

**Alexa: dónde estoy?**

**Taylor: estas en el hospital te acuerdas de lo que paso**

**En eso Alexa se levanta para sentarse y derrepente habre los ojos como platos y se hace un silencio**

**Estas bien?**

**No responde nadie**

**Narumi: hey hey estas bien quieres que llame a una enfermera**

**Hay un momento de silencio y narumi se dirige a la puerta**

**Alexa: s-si estoy bien y si recuerdo lo que paso, tengo que decirle una cosa muy importante a Mikan dice mientras se levanta pero Taylor la detiene y le dice**

**Taylor: no puedes, haber recuerda ayer que tenias que hacer que no lo hiciste le dice fríamente**

**Narumi: Taylor tiene razón y para ir a esa prueba necesitas descansar.**

**Taylor: a la tarde vendré a por ti y me han dicho que mañana si no te da tiempo no vas a clase a sí que no hay escusas que te vallan a valer esta vez. Dice marchándose en eso Alexa intenta atacar y le da una descarga mira su muñeca y ve otro limitador pero esta vez mas grande y con más potencia era de color plata **

**Alexa: imbécil!Dice a los 4 vientos y se queda viendo la ventana**

**CON NATSUME Y RUKA**

**Están sentados debajo de un árbol a la sombra contemplando el día**

**Ruka: hey, natsume no te parece un poco rara la nueva**

**Natsume: no dice sin ninguna expresión y se quedan en silencio hasta que ruka lo rompe**

**Ruka: vas a ir a la semana de acampada? Yo voy si tú vas**

**Natsume: si no me queda otra opción pero que conste que no me gusta y lo ago. por ti**

**Ruka: jejejeje ok**

**Y se quedan ahí hablando**

**CON MIKAN**

**Mikan está dormida soñando...**

**EN EL SUEÑO**

_**Abuelo mira que flor más bonita Mikan está en un prado lleno de flores y cosas**_

_**Abuelo: Mikan no te alejes mucho dice desde una silla**_

_**Mikan empieza a seguir una mariposa y llega a un bosque donde hay como una puerta morada que en un letrero pone ''mundos ….trix''no se podía ver del todo el nombre por que estaba desapareciendo por los años.**_

_**Mikan sin pensarlo dos veces entra y ve unos prados de hierva grandes y a lo lejos unos niños 5 niños y 1 niña Mikan se hacerca y dice**_

_**Mikan:ho-hola dice un poco sorprendida de lo que havia pasado**_

_**Y un niño que parecía de unos 12 años rubio le dice**_

_**Niño:quien eres le pregunta amablemente**_

_**Mikan:soy Mikan**_

_**Haora habla uno de unos 10 años con el pelo gris**_

_**Niño:como as venido**_

_**Mikan:por esa puerta morada de ahí dice como si nada**_

_**En esto habla la niña de 10 años castaña de pelo largo y suelto y con unas mechitas rubias**_

_**Niña:esa puerta cada vez que alguien la pasa pasa algo terrible**_

_**Mikan:a lo siento no lo sabia**_

_**Niña:te tienes que ir antes de que termina de decir la frase por que un DRAGON las tumba en el suelo**_

_**Niño:correr es el dragon de la maldición**_

_**Antes de que las niñas reaccionaran aparece una luz blanca que cega a todos y Mikan desaparece.**_

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

**Mikan se despierta del sueño sudando por el miedo**

**PDV DE MIKAN**

**Que a sido ese sueño esa luz esos niños esa puerta estoy confundida voy a vestirme y voy a ir a por hotaru **

**FIN DE PDV**

**EN LA FUENTE**

**Estan Hotaru y Mikan hablando sobre el sueño**

**Mikan:que a podido ser ese sueño**

**Hotaru:seguro que a sido una cosa de tu imaginación eres tan tonta que no sabes que sueñas**

**Mikan:jo hotaruuu por que eres tan mala dice haciendo dos pucheros**

**En eso llegan Tsubasa con Misaki**

**Mikan: Tsubasa-sempai Misaki-sempai dice saludando **

**Misaki:hola peques que tal estais**

**Tsubasa: que yo sepa os veis muy bien**

**Mikan:muy bien **

**Tsubasa:y que hacíais**

**Mikan: hablar**

**Misaki: con quienes vais a estar en el acampada de la semana?**

**Mikan:que es eso**

**Tsubasa: es verdad que Mikan lleva poco aquí como va a saber**

**Misaki: mira la semana de acampada es que se va al bosque a dormir y hacer eventos en equipos **

**Tsubasa: todos los eventos cada año son distintos y tienes que emplear en ellos tu alice **

**Mikan:aaala que divertido **

**Hotaru:y quien gane tiene premio por eso no puedo estar con tigo**

**Mikan empieza a llorar mientras que Tsubasa la consola**

**Mikan se calma y pregunta**

**Mikan:y quienes suelen ir?**

**Misaki:los de primaria secundaria habeces va alguno de preparatoria y si es obligatorio ir pero algunos hacen pira **

**Tsubasa:e escuchado que este años nadie va hacer pira ya que lo van a controlar y an subido el premio para que muestren interés**

**Mikan:que bien que bien**

**Hotaru:por eso mismo te digo que si estoy en tu equipo perderé**

**Mikan:y si me esfuerzo dice con cara de cachorrito y luego cambia a una sonrisa**

**Hotaru:bale pero si perdemos me compraras y aras todo lo que yo diga entendido?**

**Mikan con una sonrisa asiente con la cabeza**

**Mientras que a Tsubasa y a Misaki se les cae una gotita tipo anime**

**Mikan:y como hay que hacer los equipos?**

**Tsubasa:creo que son 5 de primaria y 6 de secundaria por que hay mas y luego si se junta uno de preparatoria **

**Mikan:pues nosotros podemos estar juntos no?**

**Misaki:pues claro**

**Hotaru:que dia es? Dice sin interés alguno**

**Misaki:creo que este martes que viene empieza y acaba el siguiente**

**Mikan:que bien que bien**

**Tsubasa:pero también hay que tener cuidado por que la jente que va enserio te puede hacer daño ve que Mikan se desilusiona y intenta cambiar de tema pero Misaki le da una patada en la espinilla**

**Misaki:pero si elegimos bien a los demás no va a pasar nada**

**Entonces Mikan se alegra y siguen hablando y hablando sobre la semana**

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

**Taylor:es la hora vamos, en esta prueba se va a elegir tu categoría y clase **

**Alexa:bale, aun que ya me lo sin ninguna emoción**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO DEJEN COMENTERAIOS Y IDEAS**


	12. MI COLLAR

**CAPITULO 8 MI COLLAR**

**Tsubasa:pero también hay que tener cuidado por que la jente que va enserio te puede hacer daño ve que Mikan se desilusiona y intenta cambiar de tema pero Misaki le da una patada en la espinilla**

**Misaki:pero si elegimos bien a los demás no va a pasar nada**

**Entonces Mikan se alegra y siguen hablando y hablando sobre la semana**

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

**Taylor:es la hora vamos, en esta prueba se va a elegir tu categoría y clase **

**Alexa:bale, aun que ya me lo sin ninguna emoción**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE LUNES**

**Todos estaban en sus salones apunto de comenzar las clases**

**En el salón de Mikan todo el mundo estaba haciendo de las sullas asta que llega el profesor Jino**

**Jino:ahora voy a pasar la lista quien no este será castigado**

**Empieza a pasar la lisata**

…**.**

**Sakura Mikan**

**Mira a Mikan**

**y Pendragon Alexa mira y no esta **

**donde esta la señorita Alexa Pendragon pregunta enojado**

**linchou:Jino-sensei n-no es-esta dice con miedo**

**Jino:bien pues cuando la veais decirle que le espera un castigo**

**Siguen las clases normales y corrientes asta que empiezan a escuchar unos gritos nadie le da importancia y derrepente se rompen los cristales y entra una chica con golpes y sangre y una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón largo de la nada, todos se agachan por el impacto y luego miran**

**Alexa:tu hyuuga dime una cosa respondeme rapido dice acercándose a el –el dia que me viste que estaba en el sofá donde esta una bolsa de color verde?**

**Natsume:ni idea**

**Alexa:lo siento pero no me queda otra dice tristemente poniendo una mano en su frente pero antes de que aga algo le dicen**

**Jino:pero quien te crees que eres para entrar asi ami clase a parte de llegar tarde ella solo lo ignora y le da una patada que lo deja inconsciente todos se quedan en shock**

**En eso pone la mano sobre su frente y todo el mundo empieza a ver unas imajenes pasar asta que ven a narumi poner en un perchero una bolsa verde entonces ella se separa y natsume se queda mirándola parado empieza a correr hacia la ventana y salta para afuera y llega narumi y natsume se desmaya **

**Y nadie vuelve a sacar el tema**

**UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE EN EL HOSPITAL(la tarde)**

**Enfermera:no depierta**

**Narumi:habrá que decirle que lo despierte como sea**

**Persona: Taylor traela pero antes preguntale que va a querer a cambio ya que nunca va hacer algo por nosotros sin algo acambio**

**Taylor asiente**

**Pasa una hora y son las siete de la tarde y justo llegan**

**Narumi:que vas a querer a cambio**

**Taylor:ningún castigo**

**Narumi:de acuerdo**

**Persona:bien pero lo tendre en cuenta**

**Narumi:que se supone que le as hecho**

**Alexa:cuando pasa eso de hacerle recordar algo al final siempre asa un recuerdo malo mio y otro sullo por su mente y entonces se a desmallado**

**Entonces se le hacerca a natsume le toca la frente y aparece una luz azul celeste en ese instante se despierta Alexa empieza a caminar y en el cuarto paso a tres de la puerta se cae pero se detiene de rodillas**

**Narumi: estas bien, Taylor por que no vas con ella/ y no la pierdas de vista le dice cuando pasa en un susurro**

**Se van**

**PDV DE NATSUME**

**Derrepente me despierto y veo que la princesita tiene su mano en mi frente cuando me mira quita su mano de mi frente y se va pero antes de llegar a la puerta se cae y se pone de rodillas a mi ya me a pasado y es de cuando as gastado mucha fuerza te da la impresión de que te caes y alfinal te acabas callendo.**

**Miro para el otro lado y veo a persona y al pesado de Naru mirándome y Naru dice**

**Narumi:que bien que te ayas despèrtau tan pronto dice ya marchandose y se queda persona que espera a que Naru se valla**

**Persona:como ya sabes esta noche os voy a reunir a todos los de habilidad peligrosa como si no lo supiera me lo estas recordando todos los días que hay entrenamiento para que no falte**

**-quiero que estes en el bosque norte a las 8 y media te queda una hora dice y luego se va **

**Buffffff no lo soporto mejor me voy a mi habitación a descansar asta entonces.**

**CON MIKAN**

**Mikan:Misaki-sempai cuando empiezan la semana de acampada?**

**Misaki:te lo voy a decir por ultima vez ya que ya te lo he dicho 40 veces mañana por la tarde**

**Tsubasa:creo que todavía no se le a quedado ahí adentro no?dice bromista**

**Misaki:jajajajaja**

**Mikan:no os paseis y si ya se me a quedado**

**Tsubasa:se esta haciendo tarde será mejor que nos veamos mas mañana que ya son las 8 y diez**

**Se despiden y se van cada uno a su dormitorio **

**EN UNA HABITACION**

**Taylor:esta va a ser tu habitación cambiate con la ropa que te e dejado ahí adelante y sal no tardes por que si no voy a entrar dice mientras se sienta en la cama mientras que ella se iba al baño con una cara de enojo**

**-te aviso para que luego no pase nada me voy a cambiar asique si quieres puedes mirar le dice sarcásticamente para que ella se enoje mas.**

**Alexa:ya estoy lista voy a salir te aviso para que no pase nada dice lo ultimo con una voz burlosa**

**En eso sale y Taylor se le queda mirando**

**-una foto te va a durar mas dice mientras deja la otra ropa en una silla**

**Taylor:jajaja tranquila si no la quiero **

**Alexa lo mira con una cara fría esperando a que diga algo**

**-bueno pues vamos que son y 30 y faltan 5 minutos**

**Alexa:y que se supone que hay que hacer? Pregunta sin nigun interés**

**Taylor:te presentas muestras tus poderes y alguna que otra chorrada total para ti no creo que sea gran cosa dice sarcásticamente mientras sale de la habitación**

**Y ella solo lo imita con una voz de niñita **

**-as dicho algo dice después de haverle oído todo lo que había dicho**

**Alexa:yo si soy una tumba dice burlándose**

**Entonces los dos dejan de pelearse y van hacia donde tienen que ir, cuando llegan ven a persona parado delante de ellos y dice**

**Persona:porfin llegais haveis tardado 10 minutos mas todos están esperando dice enojado**

**Taylor:eso díselo a esta que es una tardona que por el camino le a dado por recoger flores en eso la mira y ya no tiene las flores**

**-que as hecho con las flores**

**Alexa:bonito look dice mientras va detrás de persona que ya havia empezado a caminar y el se queda atrás unos segundo para quitarse todas la flores que le havia puesto en el pelo se las quito todas o eso creía el**

**Llegan a un edificio alto y persona se para y les dice**

**Persona:Taylor tu vas a entrar primero y tu entraras con migo **

**Y yo te presento y haces lo que yo te diga **

**Alexa:si-si dice en bajo**

**Persona:que as dicho?dice serio**

**Alexa:QUE SI!dice gritando y enojada**

**Persona la coje del cuello y empieza hablar**

**Persona:a mi no me levantes la voz dice ya muy enojado**

**Ella solo asiente como puede desviando la mirada y entra taylor y todos ya saben mas o menos de que se trata.**

**La sala en la que van a entrar tiene gradas como algunas universidades con forma de pupitre (no se si me entienden)**

**Entran ella y persona persona con un sonrisa y ella con cara de enojada**

**Persona:bien os e reunido hoy a todos a qui por que hoy entra una nueva a esta habilidad**

**Algunos empiezan a mirarla raro fríamente etc**

**-bale ella es Alexa Pendragon **

**Luna:mira si es la imbécil del otro dia dice desde su asiento**

**Persona:mira que bien si ya os conoceis que bien no?**

**Ella lo mira enojada y desvia su mirada para ver a todos**

**-quiero que todos digas vuestro nombre por filas y con todos me refiero a todos desde ahí dice señalando a una chica que estaba sentada en la mas alta y sola**

**-Nobara ,Luna,hayate,hajime,natsume…..**

**Y asi todos los que había que no quedaban muchos**

**Persona:bien haora vamos hacer un pequeño combate para que todos veais sus poderes**

**Alexa:creo que paso dice negando con la cabeza**

**Luna:como que pas le corta**

**Alexa:tu ni te metas**

**Persona:entonces no te importara que me desaga de esto no?**

**Dice mostrando un colgante con forma de corazón de plata con sus iniciales inscritas en el que todos se fijan**

**-es el que buscabas no? Dice con voz buslosa**

**Alexa:DAMELO! Chilla sobresaltada**

**Persona:pues tu az lo que yo te digo**

**entonces se sube a una plataforma que havia un poco mas lejos de las gradas y hace una bolas de color blanca nieve y rojo fuego**

**Alexa:que ago?dice fríamente sin mirarle**

**Persona:lanzala para el dice señalando a un chico que estaba sentado en una esquina sin decir ni mu para que no lo elijieran**

**Pero cuando lo señalan se esconde debajo de la mesa y va a donde Taylor que estaba el que mas alau y le susurra **

**Tsubasa:salvame y el otro se rie y le dice solo esquivala mira para adelante y ve como la bola se hacerca pero antes de que le de la esquiva de churro**

**Persona:nada mal y tu Tsubasa espera después tsubass baja la cabeza y se sienta esta vez alado de Taylor**

**-bien haora quiero que todos prestéis atención a la ultima cosa el combate que van a tener Alexa y luna **

**Luna:por que tengo que gastar energía en esa cosa**

**Alexa:la única cosa aquí eres tu bonita dice sarcasticamnete la ultima palabra**

**Luna:no pasa nada si la mato no dice levantándose para bajar**

**Tu natsy animame dice con voz tierna**

**Natsume solo la mira con una mirada asesina diciendo como me llames asi otra vez te mato**

**Cuando llega luna a la plataforma**

**Persona:podeis usar lo que sea excepto armas de tiro y todo eso**

**Alexa:ten cuidado de no romperte una uña**

**Luna:pues tu rompete la pierna**

**Persona da la señal de comenzar **

**Y ellas comienzan**

**Luna se le lanza para darle un patada en la tripa pero ella la esquiva con un giro y la empuja por detrás casi hcaiendola caer luna se da la vuelta rápidamente y le toca Alexa nota como si se estuviera quedando sin fuerzas y sube los brazos y le quema las puntas del pelo en lo que luna salta y se las seca después de barios intentos de golpes y uno que otro ganado**

**Alexa cuando luna intenta darle una patada se la vuelta la empuja cae al suelo y cuando se da la vuelta la ve a Alexa con una cuchilla de hielo en su cuello **

**Alexa:te rindes**

**Luna:nunca la empuja y se levantan pero persona las para**

**Persona:es suficiente buen trabajo ya os podeis ir**

**Alexa:mi collar dice fríamente**

**Persona:creías que te lo iba a dar a si de fácil antes quiero ver que hay adentro jajajaja se va riéndose**

**Luna la empuja para pasar de una manera bruta diciendo**

**Luna:la próxima veras**

**Alexa solo la ignora**

**Natsume:con que era eso por lo que me as dejado inconsciente **

**Alexa:yo no te he dejado tu te as quedado dice y se va**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**En el prosimo capitulo llegan unos nuevos estudiantes**

**QUIENES SERAN?**

**NO OS LO PERDAIS **


	13. LA SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 9 LA SORPRESA**

**Es un martes por la mañana y está apunto de sonar el timbre para el comienzo de clases y un grupo de chico y chicas están en el salón hablando**

**Anna:creo que hoy no vamos hacer clases ya que tenemos que preparar los equipos**

**Nonoko:es verdad se lo e oído a un profesor**

**Mikan:tengo unas ganassssssss!**

**Linchou:Mikan-chan sabes que esta actividad esta distribuida en dos partes**

**Mikan lo mira con una cara de deque me hablas**

**-pues quiero decir que los que sobrevivan o pasen la primera prueba pasan a la siguiente que es con los de tu clase**

**Mikan:aaaaaa bien eso quieres decir que hay dos premios no?**

**Linchou:si algo asi**

**Entonces entra Alexa y todos se voltean a verla por el incidente de ayer Mikan se le hacerca y le dice**

**Mikan:hola ella le responde y le empieza a explicar lo de esa semana y entra narumi**

**Narumi:holaa mis amoress como ya sabeis hoy a la tarde comienza la semana de acampada y a la mañana tenemos que hacer los equipos vale **

**Todos:siii **

**Narumi:vale como ya sabéis en cada equipo tiene que haver ****5 de primaria y seis de secundaria podeis empezar hacer los equipos y cuando los tengáis listos me avisais y lo apunto ok?**

**Todos empiezan a preparar todo**

**Mikan:hotaruuuuuu ven rápido que necesitamos 3 mas de nuestra clase**

**Hotaru:se lo pedimos a ella**

**Mikan:oki, Alex quieres unirte a nuestro equipo de momento estamos yo hotaru Tsubasa-sempai y Misaki-sempai**

**Alexa:vale cuantos faltan**

**Hotaru:tres de nuestra clase y 4 de secundaria**

**Alexa:no os importa si viene el pesado de Taylor es que me tiene que seguir a todas partes**

**Mikan:entonces solo nos faltan 2 de primaria y 3 de secundaria**

**Hotaru:si por lo visto a ellos no les falta nada dice mirando a natsume y ruka que habían venido ya algunos de secundaria y les estaban pidiendo,llegan Tsubasa Misaki y Taylor por detrás y Mikan va corriendo a donde Tsubasa**

**Mikan:Tsubasa-sempai tenemos una mas**

**Tsubasa:quien dice interesado**

**Mikan:ella dice señalando a Alexa**

**Hotaru:y uno mas de secundaria**

**Tsubasa:quien mas **

**Hotaru:el acoplado dice señalando a Taylor**

**Taylor:tampoco te pases que yo tampoco es que quiera pero tengo que estar con ella dice serio**

**Mikan:nos quedan dos de primaria y tres de secundaria**

**En eso entra una chica de secundaria gritando**

**Chica: an llegado cincon nuevos estudiantes super monos a la academia **

**Todo el mundo se va a ver de que se trata**

**Alexa levanta la cabeza y empieza andar rápido hacia la puerta detrás de un monton de chicas locas**

**Alexa:que no sean mis idiotas dice en voz baja pero audible para todos antes de que salga**

**Taylor:a donde vas ella solo la ignora y Taylor va corriendo de tras de ella junto a hotaru Tsubasa Misaki y por detras de ellos natsume empujado de ruka**

**Cuando llegan ya juntos con Alexa natsume y ruka andando ven un mogollon de jente empiezan a separar la jente y en efecto havia 5 chicos ,Alexa sin pensarlo dos veces empuja a los de adelante y empieza a correr y se lanza en los brazos de uno rubio con ojos azules **

**Alexa:os dije que no hicierais nada**

**Chico:no te podíamos dejar sola dicen abrazandose los dos mientras la gente empieza a susurrar cosas y llega narumi**

**Narumi: QUE ESTA PASANDO A QUI dice en alto para que la gente le deje ver y en eso la gente se separa dejando ver a Mikan y a los demás bien,separan de su tierno abrazo de bienvenida**

**-a sois los nuevos no?**

**Ellos asienten**

**Narumi:bien quiero que todos vallais a vuestras clases **

**Todos:jooooo y otros aguafiestas**

**Narumi:para ti también va dice refiriéndose a Alexa**

**Chico: venga vete le dice a la oreja**

**Alexa:luego hablamos dice mientras se va saludando a los demás y llendose**

**EN EL SALON**

**Mikan:de que los conoces**

**Taylor:eso ,digo por que derrepente te lanzas sobre uno**

**Alexa se da la vuelta y le dice con voz burlosa**

**Alexa:que celoso?jajajajaja**

**Taylor:no dice enfadado**

**Tsubasa:son nuevos quiero decir van a estudiar aquí**

**Alexa:si y los conozco por que ese al que me e ''lanzado''dice haciendo las comillas con los dedos y todos ponen una cara de intriga **

**-ESSSS**

**Todos:esss**

**Alexa:mi hermano dice simplemente**

**Y todos se desilusionan por que pensaban que era su novio**

**Mikan:es tu hermano?**

**Misaki:a que curso van**

**Alexa:el y otros dos a el vuestro y otros dos a este dice mirando para la ventana y llega narumi**

**Narumi:hola a todos los que sois de esta clase y a los de secundaria os quiero presentar a dos nuevos estudiantes pasar pasan un chico de pelo rubio con ojos verdes y el otro con pelo plateado y ojos plateados también **

**-son Christopher Oliver y Eragon Anderson espero que os agais amigos ,y les expliquéis todo necesito un o una guía todos levantan la mano y van hacia adelante pero Alexa se pone delante de todos y dice**

**Alexa:ya soy yo dice apartando a todo el mundo y van hacia la ventana **

**Narumi:bueno pues seguir haciendo lo de antes**

**Casi todos van hacia donde ellos pero Alexa les mira con cara de ni vengais y todos se echan para atrás**

**Oliver:que contenta**

**Eragon:primero venia el SORPRESA dice haciendo un circulo por arriba de la cabeza con la manos**

**Todos escuchaban la conversación mientras hacían sus cosas**

**Alexa:lo voy a decir sin rodeos que HAVEIS hecho dice pronunciando bien las palabras**

**Oliver y Eragon:eso que te lo digan ellos dicen echando todo el marron a los otros tres**

**Alexa:por cierto donde están**

**Mikan:h-hola dice interrumpiendo**

**Alexa:a ella es Mikan Mikan ellos son Oliver y Eragon**

**Mikan:les as explicado lo de la acampada**

**Alexa:a pues es una acampada como la que hacíamos en valleperdido**

**Oliver: a si esa dice un poco enfadado mirando a Eragon**

**Eragon: lo del pastel yo no fui fueron ellos dice haciéndose el no culpable y en eso interrumpe Taylor**

**Taylor:jo que maja eres presentándonos a tus amiguitos dice sarcástico **

**Alexa:vale el es el insoportable que no me deja empaz ni un solo segundo del dia dice empezando a cabrearse**

**Taylor:ohh mira quien fue a hablar la que no deja de chillar y que conste que no lo ago por gusto **

**Alexa:si ya y encima yo no chillo interrumpe Mikan**

**Mikan:mmmmm**

**Alexa y Taylor: QUE ¡! DICE EN VOZ ALTA **

**Mikan:solo quería decirte si tus amigos querían unirse a nuestro equipo ya que son los únicos y nos faltal dos**

**Alexa:a bueno quereis dice ya mas relajada mirándoles pero ya no están los busca con la mirada y los ve en la pizarra discutiendo **

**-mikan si si quieren dice ya arta**

**FIEN DE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO**

**NOS VEMOS**


	14. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 ES VERDAD LA LEYENDA**

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR _

_Mikan:solo quería decirte si tus amigos querían unirse a nuestro equipo ya que son los únicos y nos faltal dos_

_Alexa:a bueno quereis dice ya mas relajada mirándoles pero ya no están los busca con la mirada y los ve en la pizarra discutiendo _

_-mikan, si si quieren dice ya arta_

**CAPITULO 10**

**PDV DE NATSUME**

**Esa chica se le nota mucho la diferencia entre esos nuevos y los de esta academia se ve que a ellos les tiene mucha confianza**

**Desvio la mirada y veo a ruka que se le nota que quiere conocerlos por que siempre a sido a si pero no me quiere dejar solo**

**FIN DE PDV**

**Tsubasa:bien solo nos quedan tres de secundaria dice pensando en quienes**

**Eragon: quien es este **

**Alexa:os digo luego todo antes os tengo que decir ago pero antes de que diga algo la interrumpen**

**-ataque sorpresa dice una voz y la cojen por detrás**

**Alexa:mira seas quien seas suéltame **

**-jo con lo cariñoso que es**

**Alexa:si si y empieza a oler a quemado**

**-quema quemaa quemaa dice mientras corre y derrepente se empapa**

**Mikan: y estos quienes son**

**Alexa:el que se a quemado es Welinton y es el hermano de Eragon, el que esta ahí con Oliver cojido de las piernas es jonatan y el es su hermano y este de aquí es mi hermano Johann**

**Johann:y si nos presentas a todos los demás**

**Alexa:mira que eres pesado nada mas llegar que te digan ellos **

**Mikan:yo soy Mikan y esa de ahí es hotaru la que esta con un chico **

**Tsubasa:yo soy Tsubasa y esta es Misaki ,Misaki saluda**

**Alexa ya aburrida se sienta alado de natsume y ruka ya que ese estaba libre**

**Mikan:puedo hacer una pregunta **

**Ellos asienten**

**-que poder teneis**

**Johann:como nunca os ha habldo de mi digo de nosotros dice mirándola tristemente**

**Mikan:pues pues no dice y johann va a preguntarle el por que **

**Eragon:no les agas caso siempre son asi el mas inteligente soy yo asique preguntame lo que quieras derrepente lo empujan**

**Welinto:ejem,ejem no le agas caso esta un poco mal de la cabeza a qui el mejor soy yo **

**Jonatan:que te lo as creido a qui el mas todo soy yo**

**Oliver:entonces el mas feo y tonto también jajajaja se rie en el suelo**

**Jonatan:ahora veras dice arrodillándose alau de el para hacerle cosquillas**

**Johann:como ves a qui todos son muy tontitos por decirlo asi por eso si teneis alguna duda cualquiera no dudéis en preguntarme dice chillando en eso todos lo miran con una mirada asesina y empiezan a pelearse **

**Alexa: CALLAROS YA O SI NO OS CALLO YO dice ya arta de todo el ruido se paran y todos se sientan en el suelo callados sin decir nada**

**-como volváis a hablar o a moveros ya veréis dice ya enojada mientras que todos ven como le hacen caso**

**Y ellos se quedan aguantando la respiración**

**-no digo que no podais respirar dice tontamente**

**Y tiran todo el aire que tenían guardado para poder respirar normal**

**-bien como a qui entre todos vosotros yo soy la mas inteligente y la que sabe poner fin a estas chorradas dire yo todo entendido**

**Todos ellos afirman con la cabeza**

**En ese tiempo solo quedan en el salón ruka natsume Tsubasa Misaki Oliver hotaru Eragon Alexa Mikan Taylor Johann Wellington y Jonatán**

**Todos los que estais levantados menos los imbéciles sentaros en los bancos dice con los puños apretándolos**

**-mikan presenta a todos desde el principio porfavor**

**Mikan:b-bale este es Tsubasa esa es Misaki esa es hotaru ese y ese de allí es Taylor am y los de ahí atrás son natsume y ruka-pyon y yo soy Mikan**

**Alexa y para acabar lo que quereis saber sus poderes ir diciéndolos de uno en uno primero Oliver y Eragon y luego vosotros**

**Oliver:bien yo soy de la vida y la naturaleza**

**Eragon:yo soy del trueno**

**Jonatan:yo soy de la naturaleza**

**Welinton:yo del rallo**

**Johann: yo soy de la naturaleza y el agua **

**Mikan:quereis uniros a nuestro equipo en la semana de acampada y asi ya no nos fala nadie mas**

**Jonatan, Wellington y johan:bale **

**En eso se habre la puerta y entra David con tres mas**

**David:lo que os decía los demás principitos no an tardado mucho en venir dice con voz burlosa**

**Jonatan:mira si no quieres problemas vete dice ya serio**

**David:problemas ja después de los que teneis vosotros,no es por nada johann dice mientras se hacerca pero es parado por Wellington le as contado a tu hermanita todo y tu le as contado a tu hermanito todo dice refiriéndose a Alexa**

**Jajaja me lo suponía a una cosa mas se lo de la marca de las dos se da la vuelta y antes de que se valla Alexa lo estampa contra la pared pero Taylor la separa**

**Taylor:sabes que si empiezas otra vez vas a tener un castigo duro no**

**Johann:como que otra vez **

**Alexa:johann dejalo dice levantándose pero dice el que lo dejes!**

**David:mira como aveis dejado a la pobre Mikan **

**Mikan estaba confundida por la escena**

**Alexa:ni la toques entonces David la acaricia **

**Taylor:vete ya de aquí coge David y se va con su banda y detrás natsume y ruka**

**Johann:creo que nos tienes que explicar algunas cosas no?**

**Alexa:johann ahora no vale? El no responde**

**Mikan:Tsubasa-sempai vamos a avisar a narumi-sensei de que ya tenemos hecho el grupo**

**Taylor:tu te tienes que venir con migo dice refiriéndose a Alexa**

**Se van juntos y quedan ellos 5 en el salón**

**A LA TARDE**

**Todos están en un auditorio(donde se hacen teatros y cosas)**

**Sentados y habla narumi**

**Narumi:como ya saveis los alices son personas con poderes,hemos descubierto que un alice nace de un humano y un conjuratriz todos se quedan un tanto sorprendidos pero narumi sigue hablando**

**-por eso quería deciros a todos los que estais aquí que esa leyenda que rondaba es cierta la de el mundo de Conjuratrix junto a los reinos Grizlexia y Arcandia y sus jentes.**

**-Quiero presentaros a los seis príncipes y princesas de Conjuratrix, Grizlexia y Arcandia un fuerte aplauso**

**Entonces suben 5 chicos y una chica y todos se quedan mucho mas sorprendidos y todos aplauden**

**-para todos los participantes de la semana de acampada dirigiros al bosque norte en eso todos empiezan a lenvantarse y se van**

**FIN DE CAPITULO **


	15. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11 PREPARANDO TODO**

**Todos estaban en el bosque norte esperando a las explicaciones**

**Narumi:bien ahora quiero que todos vallais con los de vuestro grupo a buscar un sitio para acampar recoger lo que necesitéis por que mañana empezaremos **

**Todos se juntan con los suyos y empiezan a buscar sitio**

**Mikan:biennnn ahora que hacemos**

**Tsubasa:tenemos que encontrar un sitio bueno para acampar**

**Misaki:que tal alado del estanque **

**Mikan:buena idea asi tendremos el agua cerca dice Mikan ya dirijiendose pero es parada**

**Alexa:NO! Si viene uno con el alice de agua nos puede atacar con mucha mas facilidad**

**Jonatan:tienes razón necesitamos un sitio despejado sin ningún otro grupo cerca **

**Tsubasa:a yase seguirme dice adentrándose mas en el bosque**

**Taylor:Tsubasa si vas por ahí te vas a encontrar con el grupo de hyuuga y ese si nos ve va air a por nosotros**

**Tsubasa:tienes razón dice cambiando el rumbo al contrario**

**Taylor:por ahí se sale del bosque**

**Tsubasa:también tienes razón entonces por aqu-no termina la frase por un dolor en la espinilla**

**Misaki:ya as tenido tu oportunidad si te dejamos otra nos pierdes dice con una venita en la sien**

**Entonces ven como hotaru se va hacia la derecha por lo profundo del bosque y deciden seguirla sin decir nada y llegan a un sitio despejado**

**Oliver:a qui estaremos bien dice tirando al suelo un palo grande que se havia encontrado por el camino**

**Mikan:mirar que bonitas flores dice mientras se hacerca**

**Alexa:con que flores ehhh dice mirando a Taylor**

**Taylor:ni se te ocurra dice alejándose de ella**

**Welinto:será mejor que nos separemos para hacer las cosas**

**Alexa:ok, haver Mikan y hotaru ir a por agua Taylor Misaki y Tsubasa mirar haver a quienes tenemos por el ardedor Eragon y Oliver a por comida wellinton y jonatan a por ramas y algún que otro tronco y johann tu con migo para hacer una cabaña**

**Todos:sii y cada uno se va adonde tenían que ir**

**Al cabo de un rato todos volvieron con lo que pudieron y se sorprendieron al ver la cabaña la cabaña estaba hecha de hielo fuerte y troncos raíces y otras cosas era grande y tenia un piso en el que el suelo estaba echo de hierba atada como si fuera una alfombra y luego con ojas y ramas havia tres camas grandes un tanto altas**

**Mikan:que bonitooooooo dice sonriendo **

**Tsubasa:por que solo hay tres camas**

**Alexa:no nos daba la energía después de hacer la cabaña reforzada para que no se quemara ni le pasara nada.**

**Y que tal os ha ido a vosotros**

**Taylor:emos oído que hyuuga y su grupo se están moviendo todo el rato y que todavía no tienen una plaza fija**

**Jonatan:hemos encontrau unos troncos para poner afuera dice mientras molesta a su hermano tocándole el pelo**

**Mikan:nosotras emos encontrado un cubo lo emos lavado y lo emos llenado de agua**

**Oliver:emos encontrau frutas y un conejo dice enseñando el conejo **

**Mikan:ese conejo me suena dice saliendo afuera donde habían colocado los palos y los troncos para hacer una hoguera y se oye una voz que se va acercando**

**Ruka:devolverme mi conejo dice y por detrás venia con natsume **

**Alexa:le aveis quitado a el el conejo**

**Oliver y Eragon niegan con la cabeza**

**Alexa:pues ya esta no es el tuyo dice marchandose con el conejo**

**-como lo podemos preparar con salsa o sin salsa**

**Mikan:con salsa**

**Tsubasa:si con salsa que estra mas jugoso**

**Alexa:pues ya esta con salsa dice ya convencida**

**Pero entonces natsume ya enojado habla**

**Natsume:devolverle su conejo YA! Dice ya cansado de la escena**

**Johann:bueno alex dale el conejo**

**Tsubasa:pero si lo encontramos otra vez nos lo zampamos dice y lo único que recibe es que se le queme el pelo**

**Y Alexa se lo da sin rechistar**

**Taylor:ahora ya saben donde estamos enhorabuena**

**Welinton:pero ssabemos defendernos a si que no pasa nada dice tranquilamente**

**Misaki:ahora ya que no hay nada que hacer podríamos hablar y conocernos y luego podriamos ir a explorar que me decis**

**Todos se sientan y empiezan hablar asta que Mikan arrastra a hotaru a que la acompañe a por flores para decorar y Misaki a Tsubasa a dar un pequeño paseo se quedaron ellos 6 y Taylor que pensaban que también se havia ido pero estaba sentado en un rama de un árbol**

**Jonatan:bien ahora ya que estamos solos aclaremos las cosas**

**Alexa:bien a que se refería David con lo de ayer? Que hicisteis **

**Johann:y tu, una parte estamos enterados de la movida con David en un callejón **

**Alexa:vale creo que se hacercan dejemoslo para otro momento**

**En eso Mikan y hotaru se acercan y Mikan se queda parada**

**Flashback**

**Cinco chicos y una chica la chica se le acerca todo se vulve negro**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

**Alexa:Mikan estas bien dice moviéndola en eso mira su brazo y ve que tiene un poquito de sangre y la seca con su mano para que nadie lo vea**

**Mikan:s-si dice un poco desconcertada **

**Eragon:quereis ir a dar una vuelta**

**Mikan:y que hacemos con la casa**

**Entonces hotaru saca un una cosa cuadrada y se hace invisible**

**Hotaru:tenemos 1 hora y media**

**Tsubasa pues entonces vamos **

**Oliver:esperar quitaros los zapatos si no sabran por las pisadas (huellas) donde hay gente y si las siguen sabran donde estamos**

**Todos se los quitan y los calzetines para luego poder ponerselo y empiezan a caminar**

**Mikan:a la que bonita tobillera tienes dice refiriéndose a Alexa y cuando va a tocarla**

**Alexa:QUIETA grita a los 4 vientos**

**Welinton:que a pasado dicen los chicos volviendo hacia donde ellas**

**Alexa:nada nada empieza a caminar y se pincha con un palo en el pie de la tobillera y se lo agarra y todos posan sus miradas en la tobillera y cuando ella se da cuenta baja el pie raido **

**Johann:alex, que es eso dice un poco sospechando de que era**

**En eso la mira Taylor que ya lo savia esperando haber que mentira soltaba**

**Johann:sigo esperando**

**Alexa suelta un suspiro y dice**

**Alexa:un limitador dice molesta**

**Johann:por que te lo pusieron **

**Se queda callada y sigue caminando **

**Alexa:preguntárselo a el dice señalando a Taylor para seguir caminando sola pero por detrás la seguía Mikan con hotaru arrastras**

**Johann:por que dice que te lo preguntemos a ti**

**Taylor:fue el primer dia y yo tenia que responsabilizarme de que no escapara y en un intento de irse la detuve como me pidieron y ella cojio lo primero que vio que fueron unas tijeras que con ellas me izo una raja en la espalda y un profesor lo vio**

**Y aviso a otro y por eso dice sin ninguna espresion en su cara **

**Johann:por eso no emos podido terminar la cabaña**

**Tsubasa:heeei tenemos un problema dice un poco alterado**

**Misaki:cual? **

**Tsubasa:el campamento de fuegito esta ahí casi alado del nuestro**

**Johann:quien es ese dice ya mas calmado**

**Taylor:es natsume hyuuga tiene mucho poder y no es muy amigable que digamos**

**Jonatan:tiene el alice de fuego?**

**Tsubasa asiente mirándose el mechon quemado de hace un rato**

**Johann:y el del conejo**

**Misaki:a ese solo es su mejor amigo se llama ruka nogi y es muy majo y tiene el alice de las feromonas animales**

**Tsubasa: esta oscureciendo no deberíamos volver?**

**Taylor:si Tsubasa tiene razón deberíamos volver**

**Misaki:y Mikan y ellas que hacemos?**

**Johann:a no te preocupes lo único que no sabe mi hermana es no meterse en problemas**

**Todos van a la cabaña y se quedan callados pensando asta que llegan ellas 3**

**Jonatan:por fin llegais,tenemos un problema **

**Mikan:cual? Dice preocupada**

**Tsubasa:solo hay tres camas**

**Alexa:se puede arreglar las chicas en las camas y los idiotas en el suelo dice ya convencida de la idea**

**Taylor:y por que no al rrebes dice retandola **

**Tsubasa:y que tal si lo sorteamos**

**Hotaru saca una makina que en un lado tiene una cajita azul y en el otro una rosa y en el medio una de dos colores**

**Hotaru:escribir aquí vuestro nombre y meterlos en la caja morada**

**Todos lo hacen**

**-va a ver 3 en una y 4 en dos **

**Le da a un botón y sale una hoja**

**-en la primera cama van a estar Tsubasa, Mikan,Taylor y johann**

**Dice leyendo las tarjetas**

**En la segunda**

**Welinton jonatan Misaki y yo**

**Y en la ultima Oliver Eragon y alex dice**

**Mikan empieza a llorar**

**Mikan:yo quería con hotaruuuuuuuu dice mientras Tsubasa la consolaba**

**Hotaru:se siente dice sin ninguna emoción**

**Johann:a vosotros tres os toca la cama mas chitita por que sois menos dice burlonamente y a carcajadas junto a Welinton y a jonatan**

**Ellos solo los miran con desprecio y Alexa se va afuera a por algo pero vuelve enseguida.**

**Mikan:cuando cenamos **

**Misaki:ahora venir a la hoguera dice desde afuera**

**Tsubasa:esto no se enciende dice rascando dos piedras para que salga fuego**

**Mikan:que hacemos dice desesperada**

**En eso sale una llama de fuego y se prende la hoguera **

**Mikan:como a sido? Pregunta sorprendida y mira para atrás y ve a Alexa con un palo**

**-que haces?**

**Alexa:un arco**

**Johann:pues no se yo si de ahí te va a salir algo dice burlonamente**

**Alexa:mira cuando lo aga lo voy a estrenar en ti**

**Johann:jajajajjaja**

**Mikan:donde están los demás**

**Miran para los lados y ven a Oliver Tsubasa y a Eragon en un circulo muy alejado**

**Alexa:algo traman estos idiotas**

**Se acerca sigilosamente y les ve con el conejo de ruka otra vez, Eragon sujetándolo de las patas y Tsubasa y Oliver echando especias **

**Alexa:QUE HACEIS CACHO MELONES!grita a los 4 vientos**

**Enojada y ellos se ponen nerviosos sin soltar el conejo **

**Los tres a la vez:estoooo**

**Alexa:no quedamos que era para compartir todo dice y se sienta alau y los demás se caen para atrás**

**Misaki:os voy a dar a todos yo como vengan otra vez a por el conejo seguro que nos la tendrán jurada en las actividades dice con una venita en la sien**

**Alexa:vale ya se lo llevo yo**

**Taylor:te van a matar , por averles cojido el conejo**

**Mikan:ten cuidado**

**Alexa:para que creis que e hecho este arco**

**Oliver:para matar a johann dice divertido**

**Alexa:también bueno asta pronto dice y se va con el arco**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**


	16. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

**Taylor: seguro que viene con una quemadura dice apollandose contra un árbol**

**Johann:tu no saves nada de mi hermana **

**Taylor:no sabre pero estoy seguro de que tiene mala puntería**

**Jonatan:si tu supieras dice en un susurro audible para todos**

**CON ALEXA**

**Se esta hacercando a una casita parecida a la de ellos hecha por un alice de contruccion de casas y otro de la tierra**

**Afuera había gente haciendo lanzas como si hubiera una guerra **

**Y ella pasa tranquilamente con el conejo en brazos envuelto en una mantita la cual era de ella ,cuando la gente la ve se ponen en posición de combate pero ella pasa de ellos**

**Sumire:a donde crees que vas dice**

**Alexa:no te interesa**

**Luna:a ella igual no pero ami si dice dándole una patada la cual esquibo pero le dio un poco se arrodillo dejo al conejo en sus piernas cojio el arco y lanzo la flecha a donde luna no a su cuerpo si no a su blusa que la dejo atada a un árbol**

**Y Alexa cuando se levanta ve que ruka y natsume ya habían aparecido por el ruido que havia**

**Natsume:que haces aquí dice molesto ella lo ignora se le hacerca a ruka y se lo da y le dice**

**Alexa:no lo pierdas mas dice y se va **

**Ruka no pudo decirle nada ya que ella se va**

**Cuando llega Mikan la revisa de arriba abajo**

**Mikan:tienes razón Taylor-sempai a llegado con una herida dice señalando a lo de luna **

**Johann:que a pasau dice desde donde estaba**

**Alexa:nada**

**Misaki:ya es tarde deberíamos ir a dormir que mañana va a ser un dia largo**

**Tsubasa:pero si se esta genial con este calorcito a la noche**

**Misaki:TSUBASA!**

**Tsubasa:si señora dice llendo hacia donde ella**

**Apagan el fuego y todos se meten en la casita**

**Mikan:no veo nada dice gritando y llorando por la oscuridad asta que se enciende una luz proveniente de la mano de Alexa**

**-a la que chachi **

**Tsubasa:podrías encender estas de aquí dice con unas velas en las manos y ella lo hace**

**Hotaru:roncais dice mirando a welinnton y a jonatan **

**Jonatan:habrá que decubrirlo dice divertidamente mirando a johann y johann mirándoles a ellos y ellos asienten con la cabeza**

**Welinton:bien pues todo el mundo a dormir**

**Mikan:y que utilizamos de pijama?**

**Misaki:tranquila que e pedido a una amiga antes con el alice de costura que nos de alguna que otra cosa **

**En eso saca una mochila y empieza a repartir pijamas para los chicos y las chicas**

**Tsubasa:y como nos cambiamos**

**Misaki:primero vosotros y luego nosotras**

**Tsubasa:ok entonces se dan las chicas la vuelta y los chicos se cambian a unas camisetas y unos pantalones largos **

**Misaki:bien ahora nosotras **

**Alexa:mirar os lo voy a dejar muy claro el primero que mire lo va a tener claro**

**Todos se dan la vuelta y las chica empiezan a cambiarse**

**Mikan:tienes u-un ta-tatatuaje dice Mikan sorprendida a Alexa**

**Misaki:comooooo dice mirándolo**

**Tsubasa:puedo verlo **

**Alexa:ni se te ocurra y no es un tatuaje**

**Mikan:y que es **

**Johann:se hace tarde y tengo sueño y si no os dais prisa me doy la vuelta tres dos un**

**Las chicas:ya esta dicen están con unas camisetas de tirantes y pantalones cortos**

**Jonatan: ahora si adormir todos**

**Oliver:como lo hacemos dice un poco nervioso**

**Alexa:lo sorteamos **

**Eragon:bien**

**Lo sortean **

**Entonces tu en el medio y nosotros a los lados bien **

**Se van metiendo y derrepente una luz los dega**

**Johann,jonatan,Welinton:sonreir y sacan una foto con flass**

**Alexa:de esta si que no salis dice saliendo de la cama y de la caseta ya que se habían escapado para no tener que sufrir la ira de los tres**

**Alexa:volver aquí dice corriendo tras ellos asta que los coje delante del campamento de natsume y todos salen para ver que pasa**

**Johann:con esta foto que hacemos?un álbum la fotocopiamos y las vendemos jajajaj se reian a carcajadas **

**Ruka:que haceis dice mientras llega el resto del grupo de Mikan**

**Oliver:darnos la foto y sufriréis menos dice mientras jonatan Welinton y johann se ven enredados en raíces **

**Natsume:callaros y iros de aquí dice ya arto y encendiendo una bola de fuego**

**Al cabo de un rato llegan a su cabaña**

**Misaki:y ahora a dormir **

**Tsubasa:pero hace calor**

**Misaki:me da igual todo el mundo a su cama dice ya arta**

**Todo el mundo va y se sienta para luego tumbarse **

**Eragon:esto alex **

**Oliver:podemos dice un poco nervioso**

**Alexa:hacer lo que querais dice cansada**

**En eso se quitan la camiseta y apagan las velas y se ponen a dormir**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**Se encontarban todos dormidos Misaki y hotaru en un lado de la camma y Welinton y jonatan en el otro**

**Mikan estaba con la cabeza en la tripa de Tsubasa ,Taylor con una mano encima de johann y johann con otra mano encima de Taylor y Tsubasa estaba al revés y por ultimo Oliver y Eragon estaban abrazados a Alexa y Alexa cogiéndoles de las manos**

**Los mas normales los de la cama de hotaru **

**Estaban en silencio pero el silencio duro poco ya que una campana suena y dice**

**-dentro de una hora y media todos reunidos a fuera del bosque decía y luego sonaba una musiquita para que la gente se despertara**

**Todos se despertaron menos Eragon Alexa y Oliver **

**Sus hermanos decidieron hacerles una broma les pusieron un tipo de pegamento que no se podían despegar mas de 1 metro y les quitaron la ropa **

**Todos salieron para que cuando se despertaran empezaran a buscarles**

**Se despiertan y empiezan a buscar con la mirada y cuando se van a levantar no pueden y ven que es una de sus bromas salen de la casa y empizan a correr para que nadie les vea en pijama y a los chicos sin camiseta**

**Oliver:bien ahora que hacemos **

**Alexa:mi paciencia a llegado a su fin cuando los vea los mato**

**Eragon:bien dicho**

**David:pero mira quienes están aquí que sorpresa encima en pijama no os da vergüenza dice burlonamente**

**Alexa:tu también participas dice ignorándolo**

**David:si y tu**

**Alexa:mira que bien tendre la oportunidad de pero es interrumpida**

**Chico:David déjales en paz dice un chico alto de secundaria con el pelo marrón y los ojos azules**

**David: aj ya nos veremos dice yéndose detrás del que había venido**

**Eragon:no son esos que están ahí!dice saltando de donde estaban**

**Alexa:bien se la van a cargar **

**Y empizan a correr pero no se dan cuenta de que hay una piedra Eragon tropieza y todos caen rodando por una cuesta**

**Mientras los demás no podían parar de reir**

**Siguen rodando asta que se paran por que llegan al campamento de los que menos querían llegar**

**Oliver:rayos dice molesto**

**Eragon:donde estamos**

**Natsume:en donde no deveriais en eso se giran y ven a todos saliendo por la puerta y se levantan rápido**

**Alexa:estábamos de paso y pues eso**

**Ruka:en pijama dice sorprendido y llegan los demás**

**Johann:podríais repetirlo dice partiéndose de risa**

**Natsume:con que de paseo**

**Alexa los mira con una cara de os voy a matar pero ruka habla y interrumpe la escena**

**Ruka:estooo te quería decir gracias por lo de ayer ya que trajiste a mi conejito cuando se perdió**

**Misaki:si cuando se perdió dijo en un susurro**

**Alexa:denada ahora bamonos que tenemos que arreglar unas cosas dice mirando a johann que estaba detrás de un árbol**

**Y se van y los demás se quedan contemplándoles **

**Ruka:tiene un tatuaje dice mirándolo**

**Y todos lo miran con cara de en que te fijas**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PORFAAAAAAAAAA**


	17. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 EL JUEGO**

**Mikan:faltan 10 minutos y estamos en la otra punta **

**Empiezan a correr asta llegar a una plataforma que havia ahí en casi la salida del bosque donde estaban cada grupo enfrente de un tipo de cajas todos estaban hablando asta que una voz los calla**

**Narumi:ahora vamos a explicar como va a ser la actividad**

**La actividad de este año consiste en que cada equipo tiene un capitán que solo el equipo y nosotros los profesores sabemos quien es , el capitán tiene que esconder la bandera de su grupo y intentar conseguir las demás banderas los de los equipos contrario ****deberán**** encontrar al capitán para sacarle la información , conseguir la bandera y tener al capitan**

**Teneis que conseguir la mayor cantidad de banderas y a los capitanes o sobrevivir con la bandera que teneis si os quitan vuestra bandera todas las demás se les dara a los del equipo contrario que os la a quitado y vuestro equipo se descalificara**

**Las cajas que teneis cada uno tiene ropa para cada uno **

**Ponérosla para estar mas comodos y elegir vuestro capitán y decírselo a un profesor de esta plataforma y cuando todo el mundo este listo sonara una campana que dara el comienzo del juego**

**A y una cosa mas los heridos deberéis curaros vosotros solos asta el final de BIEN acaba diciendo y todo los grupos cojen las cajas y se dirigen a sus cabañas o lo que fuera .**

**Cuando llegan a su cabaña**

**Tsubasa:bien veamos que tenemos dice abriendo la caja que tenia en medio un separador para separar la ropa de chica de la de chico**

**Misaki:nos cambiaremos igual que ayer dice y todos asienten**

**Entonces las chicas se dan la vuelta y los chicos empiezan a cambiarse **

**Tsubasa:bien ya hemos terminado dicen mientras la chicas se dan la vuelta**

**Todos tenían el mismo pantalón negro pero con camisetas de distintos colores , Tsubasa la tenia azul oscura como su pelo, Taylor la tenia negra, Jonathan naranja, Welinton gris , Johann verde clarita, Oliver verde oscura y Eragon azul clarita.**

**Johann:a que estoy muy sexy le dice a su hermana en forma de burla**

**Alexa:si si lo que tu digas dice sarcásticamente**

**Mikan:ahora nos toca a nosotras los chicos se dan la vuelta y las chicas comienzan a cambiarse mientras hablan**

**Mikan:esta me queda grande **

**Misaki:es que es de mi taya **

**Taylor:dejar de hablar y vestiros rápido**

**Alexa:o si no que te vas a dar la vuelta dice retándole ya que ella ya estaba vestida**

**Taylor:no me agas hacerlo**

**Alexa:a mi me da igual ya estoy vestida **

**Las chicas:pero nosotras no!dicen alteradas**

**Cuando ya se acaban de vestir los chicos se dan la vuelta **

**Las chicas llevaban hotaru y Misaki unos leggins largos negros y mikan y alexa otros pero cortos luego unas camisetas de tirantes hotaru y misaki blancas y mikan y alexa negras**

**Tsubasa:hay Mikan que bien te queda ese modelito dice cogiéndola en brazos**

**Mikan:esa camiseta es de color como tu pelo dice con una sonrisa**

**Alexa:esto johann coje el boli y esplicanos tu plan dice dándole un boli raro**

**Johann:me las vas a pagar dice con una sonrisa siniestra mientras Alexa se reia a carcajadas**

**Oliver:quien va a ser el capitán? dice mientras cierra la puerta que havia**

**Taylor:alguien que se pueda proteger el solo no con su poder si no tambien cuerpo a cuerpo**

**Johann:alex, vas a ir a por David**

**Alexa:a ti que mas te da dice desde la cama en la que estaba tumbada**

**Hotaru:vamos a hacer votaciones dice simplemente**

**Tsubasa:bien quien me vota ami nadie levanta la mano –jo que confianza teneis en mi gracias dice mientras empieza a lloriquear**

**Misaki:dejarle que es idiota vamos a hacerlo por filas haver quien vota a Alex?empiezan Eragon y Oliver levantando la mano luego hotaru luego Misaki luego Tsubasa luego Mikan y siguen asi**

**-bien creo que la mayoría de votos son para Alexa pero los que estais en contra podeis decir vuestras razones**

**Taylor:no confio en ella , y si le llega a pasar algo me matan**

**Alexa solo imita la voz de el como una niñita**

**Johann:no quiero por que va a ir contra David**

**Misaki:pero ella es la que mas votos a sacado y aparte puede ir con alguien**

**Taylor y johann deciden hacerlo a si pero de mala gana **

**Mikan:puedo ir yo y asi yo la protejo de los alices y ella a mi de los demás**

**Todos aceptan y Alexa va a esconder la bandera y **

**Alexa:bien ya esta dice entrando a la casita**

**Tsubasa:bien pues he pensado que Misaki y yo iremos a ver quienes son los capitanes , hotaru y Taylor se quedan aquí cuidando la casa y a por comida Oliver y eragon esperareis a que os digamos quienes son lo capitanes y iréis a por ellos, wellinton jonatan y johann iréis a por las banderas mientras que Mikan y pero es interrumpido**

**Alexa:bien vosotros hacer eso pero yo voy a donde tengo que ir dice cortante**

**Johann:a donde sea que vallas ya que eres la capitana iras con Mikan ya que si te cojen Mikan podrá venir a avisar entendido?dice pero no da tiempo para contestar ya que suena la campana y Alexa sale de la casa pero ante de irse con mikan **

**Hotaru:seria mejor que te quedes y a si ,si cojen a alguien no podrán chantajearnos **

**Tsubasa:hotaru tiene razón y a si nos quedamos todos juntos asta que no aya casi nadie por aqui podremos defender los unos de los otros y luego separarnos**

**Alexa asiente de mala manera **

**Misaki:hey que se están acercando unos dice mirando a un lado **

**Mikan:por aquí tambien **

**Taylor:tener cuidado que estos van enserio vienen con armas dice alterado**

**En eso aparece una barrera de agua provocada por Alexa y johann **

**Johann:esto nos dara tiempo para pensar pero no nos da mucho tiempo en eso se rompe mira Alexa y estaba agachada**

**Alexa:no puedo utilizar mucho dice molesta**

**Tsubasa:mikann CUIDAO dice mientras un chico intentaba drle con un palo que fue parado por Eragon**

**Mikan:gr-gracias El asiente diciendo de nada**

**Jonatan:no dejéis que toquen la casa dice mientras paraba a un chico**

**Cuando ya mas o menos no había nadie aparece otro grupo**

**Tsubasa:hay viene natsume con el que os cae mal**

**Oliver:seguro que se han juntado**

**David:mira que sois tontos de dejaros leer la mente dice mientras llegan los de su grupo junto al que le había detenido hace un rato**

**Alexa:mira que eres imbécil no soy tan tonta como para dejar leerme la mente por un idiota, ya que no podía ir a donde estabas tu e hecho que vengas dice burlonamente**

**Johann:mira que es lista para lo que quiere dice en un susurro**

**David:por eso emos venio juntos dice señalando a natsume y a los demás**

**Taylor:mira si es Gabriel dice hacieno como si le entusiasmara refiriéndose a el chico que detuvo a David antes de empezar**

**El solo lo mira diciendo que molesto eres**

**Como todos estaban con la mirada desviada alexa no dudo en atacar dándole a David con una flecha la cual se quemo**

**David:no vas a cambiar nunca ,siempre con un arco y unas flechitas jajajaja**

**Natsume:si tu no haces nada lo ago yo dice lanzando una bola de fuego a johann la cual el esquibo**

**David:si quieres un consejo, no empieces por ellos empieza por los mas deviles le dice al oído lo cual escucharon todos**

**Natsume:….. y lanza una contra hotaru y Mikan se pone delante de ella para detenerla y asi hizo y la bola desapareció **

**Y natsume solo la miro con cara mala**

**David va a donde Taylor y empieza a hablarle utilizando su poder **

**David:quiero que utilices tu alice contra mi querida alex dice burlonamente **

**Taylor intenta resistirse pero no lo consigue sube la mano al frente apuntando a alexa la gira hacia la derecha haciéndole un gran dolor en el estomago y ella se arrodillo del dolor y David se le hacerca y johann no duda en lanzarse contra el para devolverle lo que le havia echo a su herman pero uno del equipo de David pone una barrera la cual johann no puede pasar, mientras david sigue caminando al frente hacia donde alexa y ella intenta darle un patada pero el por una seña le dice a Taylor que le de otra vez pero mas fuerte y cuando lo hace cae desmayado y alexa se tumba en el suelo por el dolor y todos empiezan a contemplar la escena de adentro de la cúpula mientras se golpean **

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PASARAN COSAS MEJORES NO SE LO PIERDAN **


	18. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_**David:siempre e querido darte en tu punto débil dice acercándose a la esapalda **_

_**Alexa:azlo y veras dice intentando separarse pero David la coje y le da una pata muy fuerte a la derecha en la espalda donde se encontraba el supuesto ''tatuaje'' y ella grita de dolor mientras ve como sale la sangre**_

_**David:tu te lo buscaste pero ella coje un cacho de cristal del suelo y se lo clava con fuerza en la cadera lo cual el se cae y una luz inunda el bosque y todo se vuelve oscuro**_

_**EN EL HOS**_**PITAL**

**Hay dos castañas una mas clara que la otra durmiendo en unas de las camillas del hospital y alado de ellas un profesor y dos **

**Mikan:donde estoy?que a pasado?dice un poco débil**

**Narumi:Mikan-chan estas en el hospital por que en la semana de acampada hubo un accidente **

**Mikan:donde están los demás?**

**Narumi:ahora mismo en clases,voy a llamar a una enfermera para decirle que te as despertado**

**Mikan:hotaru esta bien?dice preocupada**

**Narumi:si esta bien dice saliendo de la habitación y Mikan mira hacia el otro lado y ve a alexa a Taylor y a johann apoyados contra la pared bastante separados pero en la misma pared mirando haber si se desperteba **

**Mikan:y a ella que le a pasado?**

**Narumi:lo mismo que a ti un accidente**

**Mikan:ya se a terminado?dice triste **

**Narumi:pues si llevais dormidas toda la semana asta que tu el primer dia de clases te as levantado. Mikan ve al baño de afuera y cambiate y nos iremos a dar un paseo para despejarte y luego ya veremos ok?**

**Mikan:oki!dice ya con todas sus fuerzas y sale de la habitacion**

**Hay un silencio y se le oye decir a alexa algo**

**Alexa:johann ,johann dice muy bajo y johann se le hacerca para escucharla mejor**

**-esta Mikan bien?dice casi sin fuerzas**

**Johann:si esta bien ,fuiste tu la de la luz?**

**En eso ella abre los ojos como platos,intenta levantarse pero se cae de la camilla**

**Johann:estas loca todavía estas débil dice ayuandola para levantarla**

**Alexa:donde est-a intenta decir pero no para de toser **

**Johann:haber tranquila que esta bien dice intentando calmarla**

**Taylor:será mejor que te llevemos a la revisión que dijeron que te llevásemos cuando te despertaras**

**Alexa:NO TENGO QUE IR A DONDE ELLA dice gritando mientras que se suelta del agarre de johann que la tenia sujetada para que no se volviera a caer **

**Johann:lo siento pero es por tu bien dice poniendo una mano en su frente y ella se desmalla **

**MAS TARDE**

**Alexa abre los ojos y ve delante de ella a Taylor y a narumi**

**Taylor:emos descubierto quien era la de esas luz y supongo que tu tambien lo sabes y el por que no?**

**Ella solo lo mira con desprecio**

**Narumi:por eso , desgraciadamente queremos que tu le pongas este limitador para que no suceda nada y para cuando lo intente que le de un calambre para que no lo vuelva hacer dice enseñándole un brazalete pequeño de plata muy bonito pero no dejaba de ser lo que era**

**Alexa:y por que yo dice molesta no por ponérselo ella sino por que se lo tenían que poner**

**Taylor:por que ella te ara caso a ti y si no se lo pondrá otra persona y se lo contara todo**

**Alexa:se lo pondré yo pero con una condición **

**Narumi:cual?**

**Alexa:decirme por que me habéis puesto a natsume de compañero**

**Narumi mira a Taylor y Taylor asiente**

**Narumi:para espiarte,pero ya a terminado asi que mañana que vas a clase te cambiare ok?Ella solo lo mira con desprecio **

**Taylor:pero tendras un castigo como David por haberos pasado **

**Alexa:ah ahora soy yo la que me e pasado dice sarcásticamente**

**Taylor:lo han tenido que operar por que estaba en un estado grave**

**Ella solo lo mira con cara de se lo merecía **

**Narumi:será mejor que duermas por que mañana hay clase y es tarde, Taylor pasara a buscarte se van y ella se duerme**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**Taylor:es hora de ir dice moviendo la camilla **

**Alexa:mira que eres molesto dice todavía tumbada**

**Taylor:vístete y vamos pero ella no se levanta y Taylor tira de las sabanas y ella se cae**

**Alexa:mira que eres imbécil dice levantándose malhumorada del golpe**

**Taylor:vístete en 5 minutos o te llevo como estes**

**Alexa: JA-JA-JA mira como me parto dice provocándolo**

**Taylor:4 minutos dice acercándose **

**Alexa:que ya voy dice molesta se va al baño y sale tranquilamente**

**Taylor:pero tu que haces hay adentro llevas 15 minutos**

**Alexa:hacer que lleges tarde a clase dice sacándole la lengua**

**Taylor:seras dice mirándola desafiante como diciendo te la devolveré toma la caja dice dándole la caja con el limitador**

**Y salen de la habitación y van hacia el salón**

**EN EL SALON**

**Hacia 20 minutos que habían comenzado las clases y ellos estaban dando clases con Misaki-sensei y derrepente entran Taylor y alexa y todos saludan y se quedan mirando**

**Alexa:Mikan puedes venir un momento dice algo seria **

**Mikan:si ,pero no he hecho nada malo no?**

**Alexa:no tranquila en eso todo el mundo se fija en la caja que traian de madera mientras que Mikan sale**

**AFUERA**

**Alexa:Taylor será mejor que te vallas si no quieres llegar tarde dice haciendo como si se preocupara por el **

**Taylor:luego voy a pasar a por ti y no tardeis que las clases siguen dice haciendo lo mismo mientras se marcha**

**Alexa:mira Mikan esto no es muy fácil de esplicartelo a si que estate atenta Mikan asiente con la cabeza **

**-bale haber esto que tengo aquí dice abriendo la caja –es un limitador y necesito que te lo pongas **

**Mikan:y para que es**

**Alexa:eso ahora no te lo puedo decir pero hazme un favor si alguien pregunta diles que te la han regalado vale **

**Mikan:bale pero si es muy bonita dice con una sonrisa mientras alexa se lo pone –ahora que lo pienso tu también tienes uno no? **

**Alexa:si bueno , pero si notas un calambre deja de hacer lo que estabas haciendo dice ya mas seria**

**-sera mejor que vallamos a clase ya dice levantándose de donde se habían sentado y llendo con Mikan para el salón**

**Cuando entran el profesor ya estaba recogiendo para irse y que viniera el segundo de este tiempo**

**Inchou:hay algún problema dice mirándolas**

**Mikan:no solo me quería decir una cosa y ya esta dice con una sonrisa**

**Misaki-sensei:todos esperar a vuestro siguiente profesor dice marchandose y llega narumi **

**Narumi: a ya as llegado dice entrando con una ropa muy femenina**

**-bien ahora te voy a cambiar de sitio Mikan vas a volver con natsume dice y Mikan se deprime y baja la cabeza y tu ya que no somos pares vas a estar con Eragon y Oliver ok? Y las dos chicas van hacia sus asientos que justo estaban el de las dos en la ultima fila**

**Mikan solo va con cara de otra vez no y medio lloriqueando**

**Oliver:tan pronto y ya haciendo faltas dice bromeando y se levanta para que ella entre**

**Alexa:si fuera por mi me saltaría todas dice con una sonrisa**

**Narumi:os traigo una noticia dice y todos empiezan a preguntarse de que se trata pero narumi empieza hablar y todos se vuelven a callar**

**-sabeis que todos lo años celebramos el día de los reyes no? Todos lo que saben asienten.**

**-pues esa celebración se hacía por la leyenda y ahora que sabemos que es verdad los tres reyes van a venir a celebrar el dia junto con nosotros todos empiezan a hablar sobre como son y mas olvidando un pequeño detalle **

**-bueno ahora responderé algunas preguntas algunos levantan la mano pero una se adelanta sin levantar**

**Alexa:me estas tomando el pelo todos la miran sin comprender lo que había dicho**

**Narumi:se que te molesta pe- no termina de decir la frase por que mira a alexa que se había levantado pero Eragon la sienta para que no empeorase las cosas**

**-bueno las preguntas dice mientras alexa se sentaba y se callaba y lo miraba con desprecio**

**-haver inchou dice señalando**

**Inchou:tienen poderes**

**Narumi:pues pero es interrumpido **

**Alexa:mas de los que tu te imaj- pero le tapan la boca Eragon y Oliver para que no dijera una estupidez**

**Narumi:por lo que sabemos si ,nonoko -dice señalando**

**Nonoko:son viejos dice con cara de puf si son viejos y en eso Oliver y Eragon comienzan a reírse **

**Narumi:pues eso justo no lo se dice con una gotita anime en la cabeza por la escena que avía**

**-haver tu Oliver y luego eragon**

**Oliver:y que se supone que vamos hacer dice ya calmándose de la pregunta anterior**

**Narumi:pues es que eso es sorpresa pero vamos a tener un cena todos juntos**

**Eragon:cuanto tiempo van a estar dice ya normal**

**Narumi:cuatro días por que van a conocer a la raza alice **

**-Haver Mikan**

**Mikan:como se llaman?dice emocionada por el dia**

**Narumi:pues haver si no recuerdo mal el rey de Grizlexia se llama Jeyson, el de Arcandia Enzo y el de Conjuratrix Jondalar , haber siguiente pregunta mmmmm hombre no me esperaba que tu precisamente dijeras algo ,sueltalo**

**Natsume:no se supone que no pueden venir padres a esta estúpida academia dice sin ninguna emoción y todos se quedan como este tambien de que habla**

**Narumi:pues haber es que este caso es especial ya que asi nacen los alices **

**Sumire:como que padres tienen hijos aquí? Son guapos?de que curso son? Dice sin parar de hacer preguntas**

**Narumi:bueno la verdad es que **

**Alexa:mira que eres pesado yo me largo dice saliendo de su sitio para irse por la puerta **

**Narumi:mañana es el dia y quiero que todos valláis al patio principal por que llegaran entendido y todos dicen si**

**A LA HORA DE COMER**

**Mikan:hotaruuu vamos ahii dice señalando una mesa libre alado de otra que estaban alexa Oliver y Eragon **

**Mikan:holaaaaaaa!dice muy feliz**

**Oliver:pero que te pasa?**

**Hotaru:que esta entusiasmada por lo de mañana**

**Alexa:no os entiendo dice levantándose para irse**

**Eragon:es normal ellas no conocen **

**Mikan:entender que?**

**En eso alexa se va y Mikan le sigue para preguntárselo pero ella no le responde y se van juntas del comedor dejando sola a hotaru con Oliver y Eragon pero en eso llegan Johann Welinton y jonatan **

**Welinton:que ya os habéis enterado del notición dice finjiendo entusiasmo**

**Oliver:creo que lo sabe todo el mundo dice mientras se levanta para ir a dar una vuelta**

**Eragon:son 4 dias dice haciendo lo mismo que Oliver**

**Johann:donde esta mi hermana dice mirando a los lados **

**Oliver:tu que crees dice ya marchándose con Eragon**

**FIN DE CAPITULO **


	19. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO **

**Eragon y Oliver ya se habían ido y hotaru tambien**

**Jonatan:que hacemos?dice aburrido**

**Wellinton:lo mejor será ir si no queremos mas problemas **

**Johann:tienes razón **

**Taylor:la a veis visto dice respirando fuerte por que había corrido mucho**

**Jonatan:a pasado algo **

**Taylor:solo sabe meterse en problemas no? Los tres asienten con la cabeza**

**-pues un profesor al que un dia lo dejo inconsciente ha ido a echarle la bronca y ella se le a puesto borde y a desafiarle y alfinal cuando el profesor ha decidido castigarla ella le a dado una patada en un costado y se ha ido corriendo **

**Johann:se ha ido corriendo por que lo a hecho sin pensar y mañana se lo contaran dice como para si mismo pero todos lo escuchan**

**Taylor:si no la encuentro en 10 minutos su castigo sube y el mio tambien asi que si la veis porfavor llevarla a dirección dice y se ba corriendo**

**DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS EN UNA HABITACION**

**Taylor:ahora por tu culpa te tengo que cuidarte por decirlo a si,y también a la noche ,mira que las armas y buenas dice muy enfadado**

**Alexa:mira no es mi culpa no querer estar aquí dice molesta**

**Aparte yo me podría haber ido a mi habitacion y no tener que quedarme en esta asquerosa pocilga**

**Taylor:estoy seguro de que la tuya esta mas sucia y no me cambies de tema ,mañana aras todo lo que yo te diga si quieres volver a tu habitación entiendes y ahora a dormir tu a un lado y yo al otro**

**Ella solo se queda callada y se mete con el a la cama**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**Taylor:despierta dice por un megáfono **

**Alexa:dejame 5 minutos mas**

**Taylor:lo siento dice burlonamente y tirándole una jarra de agua helada sobre ella y ella se levanta de un salto**

**Alexa:mira que eres imbécil ,no podias esperar**

**Taylor:pues no por que es tarde y no podemos llegar tarde a si que date prisa**

**Alexa:no hables en plural ya que vas a ir tu por que yo no me muevo dice setandose en el suelo**

**Taylor:si no es a las buenas a las malas dice cogiéndola y poniéndola en un hombro para llevarla cargada**

**-menos mal que no pesas **

**Alexa:suéltame dice dándole patadas las cuales el para con la mano **

**Taylor:nos vamos dice saliendo d la habitación con ella todavía dando patadas**

**-tarde o temprano te cansaras dice convencido**

**Y asi fue el camino poco a poco las patadas eran mas flojas pero lo que si que no dejaba de darlas asta que llegan**

**Alexa:que me bajes de una vez!dice ya a los 4 vientos y el la tira **

**Y se cae **

**Taylor:ven por aquí dice pasando por una entrada al aire libre y ahí estaba un monton de gente**

**Alexa:tu vete por donde te de la gana yo me voy por donde quiera dice haciendo una barrera de hielo para poder irse y asi lo consigue y se acaba yendo de ese lugar **

**En ese instante aparece una sombra y todos miran hacia arriba y ven tres dragones aterrizando en la hierba y de ahí se bajan tres hombres ,en cuanto se bajan, los dragones se van y todos aplauden de la sorpresa **

**Profesor:con todos vosotros los reyes de Conjuratrix jeyson,enzo y Jondalar un aplauso todos aplauden**

**Eran tres hombres dos castaños y uno rubio, un castaños con ojos muy azules,el otro grises y el rubio verdes oscuros todos con un aspecto no muy mayor**

**En ese momento cae una chica desde una ventana de uno de los pisos que había no desde adentro sino intentando entrar**

**Y justo cae frente de los reyes, y uno de los castaños ,el de los ojos azules dice**

**Rey Jondalar: venia en tus planes hacer esto o lo as improvisado dice enfadado y ella solo lo ignora y se levanta**

**Profesor:atención el encargado de alexa Pendragon que acuda de inmediato, en eso llega Taylor y un profesor le empieza a echar la bronca **

**Otro profesor:quereis decir unas palabras **

**Los tres se miran y asienten y el rubio el rey enzo empieza a hablar**

**Rey Enzo:es un placer poder estar aquí ya que porfin emos podido llegar a ver esta academia en la que hay personas con alices y es un honor poder conocer a una especie echa por conjuratrizes y humanos y como algunos sabréis nuestro hijos los príncipes y princesa de Arcandia Grizlexia y Conjuratrix están aqui por que ellos tambien ocupan un poder que hay que proteger todos aplauden**

**Por favor dar un paso al frente termina diciendo**

**En eso aparecen Eragon Oliver Welinton johann jonatan y alexa que Taylor la empuja y todos comienzan a aplaudir **

**Jeyson:estos son nuestros hijos,gracias a esta academia también se pueden proteger de enemigos monstruos y otros seres todos vuelven a aplaudir**

**Narumi:todos los alumnos dirigiros al gran salón a terminar de organizar lo que falte,ustedes pueden ir a descansar a las habitaciones que hemos resebado para cada uno.( Esto ultimo se lo dice a los reyes)**

**En eso todos se van y alexa que estaba mirando a Mikan pensativa intenta irse ya que sabia que le iban a dar la brasa**

**Rey Jondalar:a donde crees que vas. ella se da la vuelta **

**Alexa:lejos de ti dice molesta**

**Rey jeyson:vosotros tambien adonde vais?**

**Rey enzo:no creais que se nos a pasado lo de la ultima vez **

**Rey Jondalar:lo único que sabes hacer tu es meterte en problemas**

**Alexa: los problemas los provoca alguien dice en un susurro **

**-no me interesan las broncas los castigos a si que asta nunca dice y se va **

**Rey Enzo:esto no va a quedar a si luego hablamos os podeis ir ,hacen caso y se van detrás de Alexa.**

**Rey Jondalar:johann dile a alexa que luego voy a tener una charla con vosotros dos entendido, johann solo lo mira y asiente con la cabeza **


End file.
